House of Jara
by JaraandEzriaLoverr
Summary: A/U Some things may happen out of order from the show. I will put my spin on things that have happened in the show in a complete story! I'm rubbish at summaries. Rated K just in case :/
1. Chapter 1

House of Jara

It was the first of September, the day the students of _ boarding school return to school. Jerome Clarke walked through the gates with his little sister Poppy.

"Welcome to Boarding School Poppy. The place you were lucky to miss out on when you were little." Jerome explained to his younger sibling.

"Yes Jerome, I know. Now stop complaining." Poppy expressed rolling her eyes. Jerome ignored her and stared at his friend, who was walking across the lawns.

"You can find your own way to your boarding house." He said, pushing Poppy away from him. She gave him a death glare and walked away. He quickly walked towards Mara Jaffray with his two large suitcases. "Hey, Mara. Wait up!" He yelled, she turned and waved to him. He caught up with her and they shared a friendly hug.

"Hi Jerome. How was your holiday?" Mara asked as they began walking towards Anubis House, where they were both housed whilst at school.

"It was alright." Jerome lied, his holiday was horrible. He had to stay with a foster home without his sister. The family only wanted to foster him for the money. They went on day trips left him at home, he was lucky to get back to the orphanage, where he and his sister stay. Mara looked at him and could see the pain in his eyes; he was very good at hiding his emotions – in his own words.

"You're very good at hiding your emotions. Are sure it was alright? You can talk to me about it if you want." Mara explained, Jerome didn't answer. "Jerome, talk to me. Please."

"Mara! It was alright. Let it go." Jerome snapped, he hated talking about anything to do with home.

"Okay, I'm sorry Jerome." Mara replied, quite taken aback by his sudden outburst.

"No, Mara. I'm sorry. I actually had a horri…" Jerome began but was cut off by Mara's boyfriend.

"Hey Mara!" Mick yelled and ran over. He kissed his girlfriend, Jerome's face dropped. "Are you alright babes?"

"I'm fine thanks Mick. How was your holiday?" Mara answered her athletic boyfriend.

"It was great thanks. Hi Jerome" Mick replied. Jerome slightly nodded his head in greeting. Mara looked at him and her face dropped in guilt.

"Oh Jerome, I'm sorry. You were just about to tell me something." Mara announced remembering their conversation, upon seeing the hurt in his eyes from her just ignoring him like that.

"It doesn't matter Mara. I'm gonna go and find Alfie." Jerome expressed and walked off. He pulled his hands down his face in disappointment. He really hated Mick. Mara tilted her head slightly, in confusion.

"Bye Jerome." She called after him.

"Why were you talking to him?" Mick asked, he really didn't like Jerome. He was always finding ways to cause fights between the couple.

"There's more to him than you might think Mick. You should cut him some slack." Mara scolded Mick for being so insensitive.

"Sorry. I just don't see it. Jerome with feelings, no one would believe it. If I told Fabian and everyone they'd laugh at the thought." Mick explained.

"Mick stop being so mean" Mara scolded again.

"Okay Mara. I'm sorry." Mick replied, they walked to Anubis House with Mara's bags (He had arrived early and already dropped his bags at the house) they put Mara's bags in the room she shared with Joy and Patricia. They came back downstairs and everyone was sitting in the living room. Nina with Fabian. Amber with Alfie. Patricia with Joy. Jerome alone. Mara immediately felt guilty again. He looked at her and Mick's hands which were intertwined. She followed his eye-line to their hands and pulled her hand away and sat down, much to the bemusement of Mick.

"Right, okay. Now, that you're all here. We have a new student joining us today. Eddie Miller, he is from California." Trudy announced.

"That's awesome!" Nina exclaimed. Fabian didn't look too impressed though, Nina looked at him and smiled, putting her arms around his. He lightened up. They heard the front door close and Eddie walked in. The first person he looked at was Patricia, he felt star struck as did she about him.

"Hi. I'm Eddie." He introduced himself. The Anubis gang went around the room introducing themselves.

"Amber!" She said as she flipped her hair.

"Alfie" He added a small smile.

"Jerome." He did nothing to welcome their new house mate.

"I'm Nina!" She beamed at him.

"Fabian." He gave a small nodded in greeting.

"I'm Mara." She smiled and waved.

"Mick" He nodded also. Victor walked into the room with his usual frown pinned to his face.

"Why are there bags littering the front hall?" He boomed.

_**A/N: I know this is a rubbish chapter and it's a bit boring but stay tuned as it gets better! Btw I didn't know what to call the school as it doesn't actually have a name in the show, if anyone has any ideas about a name, tell me in case I mention the school name later on in the story. If there are any Jerome, Mara, Alfie, etc. quote that you particularly like tell me them too and Ii will try to add them in somewhere **____** Hope you liked it! Review, review, review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

House of Jara CHAPTER 2

"Because I don't know where I'm staying yet, meaning I couldn't put them in my room." Eddie announced confidently.

"Don't back chat me boy! Who are you?" Victor yelled in anger at Eddie's lack of respect towards him.

"Eddie Miller, new resident of Anubis House." Eddie explained to very angry caretaker of Anubis House.

"Hmm very well Trudy, show him to his room so he can remove his bags from the front hall." Victor demanded unkindly and returned to his office.

"What's with Dracula?" Eddie asked sarcastically. Amber jumped up excitedly and ran over to Eddie. She grabbed his arm and moved close to him.

"So you think he's a vampire too?" Amber asked in a very quiet voice as she looked from side to side. Trudy stifled a laugh but everyone laughed out loud. Amber looked at everyone as if to say 'What?'

"Amber, let him go and un-pack." Nina said and Amber obeyed. Eddie made a funny face at Amber and followed Trudy to the room he would be sharing with Fabian and Mick.

"He's hot." Amber announced and looked at every girl in the room. Joy, Mara and Nina agreed but Patricia didn't. Alfie pouted at Amber. She saw his puppy dog face. "Aw don't worry boo, you're hot too." He perked up but she slyly shook her head in contradiction to what she just told him. Jerome was paying no attention to the on-going conversation as he was looking as Mara and Mick as Mara whispered in his ear, he was disgusted by the sight. Alfie looked at his best friend and had to hide his laugh.

"I'm going to un-pack" Jerome told his house mates. He didn't wait for anyone to reply, he just left.

"I'm gonna un-pack too. I'll see you guys later." Mara expressed. She kissed Mick's cheek but sneakily went to Jerome's room instead of her own. She knocked and entered.

"What do you want? Aren't you catching up with Mick?" Jerome said arrogantly, sulking on his bed. Mara sat on the edge of his bed ignoring his tone.

"Yeah but you were in the middle of telling me something. So here I am, you can tell me." Mara explained, placing a hand gently on his arm. He immediately pulled it away and sat up on the other side of his bed.

"Mara, there's nothing I want to say" Jerome disclosed, pulling his hands down his face, yet again. Mara went to sit beside him on the other side of his bed, facing the wall.

"Jerome, please. I'm sorry for Mick interrupting but he won't this time." Mara said, trying to persuade her friend to open up to her.

"I lied when I said my holiday was alright. It was horrible. Do you remember how you felt when your parents dropped you off here for the first time?" Jerome said looking her in the eyes from a slightly hunched position.

"Yeah I was really nervous but I knew they weren't abandoning me. They just wanted me to get the best education possible." Mara answered slightly confused as to why it was relevant to their conversation.

"My parents sent me here for a very different reason: to get rid of me. I think I was probably about five years old when they left me here to rot. I guess that's exactly what I did." Jerome expressed nervously as his voice cracked.

"You're not rotten. That's so young; if you ever need to talk I'm here for you." Mara explained as Jerome put his head in his hands and she hugged him. It was at that moment that Alfie decided to walk in, they jumped apart making Alfie laugh.

"Interrupting something am I?" Alfie said suspiciously as they both stood up.

"No!" Jerome and Mara disclosed at the exact same moment. "I err, have to be somewhere. Bye Jerome, Alfie." Mara stammered nervously and ran to her room.

"So, Jerome. What was that about?" Alfie asked cheekily teasing his best friend as it is usually the other way around.

"Drop it Alfie!" Jerome sneered, he hated seeming vulnerable but right then he felt so, so vulnerable. He just told his biggest secret.

"Welcome to: We-Love-Mara-Land. Population: Jerome" Alfie joked. Jerome refrained from hitting his best friend and stormed out. "Jerome! It was a joke" Alfie yelled after him. Jerome ignored him and left the house to go for a walk to clear his head. He walked past Trudy on his way out but didn't reply when she asked him if he was alright.

"Alfie what's wrong with Jerome?" Trudy asked as she ducked her head into his room. She sounded very concerned as Jerome was usually very easy going.

"I joked about him having a crush on Mara" Alfie answered without thinking and Trudy gasped loudly making Alfie realise what he just said.

"Jerome has a crush on Mara?" Trudy asked surprised. "I was under the impression that he had a girlfriend at home. That's so sweet." She added.


	3. Chapter 3

House of Jara CHAPTER 3

"What? No. It was a joke. He doesn't have a crush on Mara; he just likes her as friend." Alfie lied to cover his mistake. Luckily he'd been taught by the best (Jerome) so he was now a very good liar.

"Oh sorry, for jumping to conclusions well go and say sorry to him! You've upset him." Trudy replied, believing him. He nodded but ran up to Amber and Nina's room before Trudy had chance to see where he went.

"No running Lewis!" Victor yelled as he came down the stairs, Alfie immediately slowed down.

"Hey Boo!" Amber greeted her boyfriend. Mara came into the room and saw Alfie, turned and walked straight back out of the room. Alfie followed her.

"Mara I won't say anything about what I saw with you and Jerome" He told her and she stopped but didn't turn for a second.

"Thank you Alfie, is he still in your room?" Mara asked happily relieved.

"No, I upset him and he went for a walk." Alfie disclosed.

"I'm gonna go and look for him. Could you make an excuse for me if Mick asks where I am?" Mara asked.

"Uh sure, can you tell Jerome I didn't mean what I said? It was just a joke." Alfie replied just before she turned to walk away.

"Thanks!" Mara praised and quickly left the house before Mick had a chance to catch her and ask to hang out.

"What did she want?" Amber asked suspiciously, not trusting Mara alone with Alfie because she had already stolen Mick from her, she didn't want to lose Alfie though.

"She had a question about my magic" Alfie grinned. Nina and Fabian laughed at his joy. Meanwhile Mara was walking around campus until she saw Jerome sitting under a tree. She jogged over to him.

"Are you ok Jerome? Alfie said he upset you." Mara asked as she sat next to him on the grass, she faced the other way so she could see his face.

"He didn't tell you what he said, did he?" Jerome enquired, worried he had told her. She was with Mick and telling her would make it too awkward to be friends.

"No, he just told me to tell you it was a joke. What did he say to you?" Mara clarified. He looked into her eyes, he really did want to tell her but he couldn't.

"It was nothing, don't worry about it." Jerome said looking back down at the floor. Mara wanted to interrogate him about it but didn't want to upset him further.

"Ok, well do you want to go back to the house? Supper won't be long." Mara asked, she decided not to interrogate him and change the subject completely.

"We can take a slow walk back to the house if you want? I am hungry but I don't want to go back immediately." Jerome compromised, Mara smiled. He stood up and helped her to her feet.

"Thanks" Jerome said simply smiling at the short girl next to him.

"What for you helped me up?" Mara asked utterly bewildered by her friend's statement.

"Being my friend everyone else just assumes I'm a horrible, arrogant prankster. You've given me a chance." Jerome explained as they started walking.

"You are usually but you seem to open up to me. You don't give people the chance to get to know you." Mara clarified.

"I guess you bring out the best in me Mara Jaffray" Jerome smiled; Mara felt a sense of pride to bring out this side of Jerome Clarke. He hugged her around the shoulders and they walked back to the house silently smiling to themselves.


	4. Chapter 4

House of Jara CHAPTER 4

Mara and Jerome sat opposite each other for supper but the sight was ruined for Jerome as she was sitting next to Mick. At the end of supper Nina announced a Sibuna meeting by pretending to scratch her head above her right eye and then signalling 12 'O' clock with her fingers. Jerome caught on and lucky for him Sibuna let him stay in the club after everything that happened with Rufus. Midnight came and Jerome, Alfie, Fabian and Patricia all went to Nina and Amber's room.

"So what's the meeting for?" Alfie asked he was half asleep as he had already fallen asleep but Jerome had to wake him up again.

"Me and Nina thought Sibuna should catch up after the long holiday" Amber announced the whole of Sibuna sat in a circle on the floor. Everyone was happy except Jerome but he rarely smiled so nobody, except Alfie noticed.

"So what did everyone do over the summer?" Fabian asked curiously.

"I don't have time for this" Jerome announced aggressively, he stood up and left upset and angry.

"What's the matter with slime ball?" Patricia asked as every Sibuna member looked towards Alfie.

"Don't look at me. I don't know what's up with him. He doesn't tell me everything you know, he's not only secretive with you lot. Me too" Alfie told his expecting club members. The Sibuna's believed him and carried on with the meeting. Jerome didn't go to his room, he sat in the dining room. He did not like his life right now, he put his head in his hands and Trudy came into the room to get some water. It was half twelve.

"What are you doing out here?" Trudy asked surprised to see a student out of bed.

"Couldn't sleep." Jerome lied. He liked Trudy but he didn't want to talk to her about his problems.

"Well, you better get to bed. You've got school in the morning and by the looks of it you need some sleep." Trudy replied walking him back to his room.

"Night Trudy, see you in the morning" Jerome laid down on his bed; he was still in his pyjamas.

"Night, night sweetie" Trudy closed the door without checking on Alfie. Jerome didn't sleep until around 5 'O' clock. He only got two and half hours sleep as he got up for school, he was woken up by Alfie.

"Hey Jerome" Nina greeted the newest member of Sibuna. Jerome simply put up a hand and nodded. He ate a couple slices of toast and took his plate to the kitchen.

"Morning sweetie, did you get some sleep last night?" Trudy asked taking the plate from him and washing it up.

"Yeah I'm gonna go into school early. See you later Trudy." Jerome replied hiding the tiredness from his face.

"Of course dear I'll see you after school." Trudy said returning to her washing up.

"I'll see you at school Alfred." He said as he passed to get his school bag from his bedroom.

"Yeah see ya" Alfie mumbled through a mouthful of bacon. Mick looked very confused as he watched Jerome walk past.

"Since when does Clarke go into school early? Besides to set up a prank" He asked to other residents of Anubis House.

"That was weird but who cares it's only Jerome" Patricia shrugged. Alfie gave her a death glare.

"Trixie that's not nice, he is a person too you know" Alfie retorted in defence of his best friend.

"Sorry Alfie" Patricia replied the sarcasm clear in her voice but Alfie looked satisfied with the apology, knowing it was the only one he'd get from her. Everyone laughed at his satisfied grin.

"Patricia, will you show Eddie around the school please." Trudy asked clearing away the other plates still on the table. Patricia did not want to do that.

"Do I have to?" She complained not caring that Eddie was right next to her. He looked at her genuinely hurt as he had asked specifically if Patricia could show him round.

"Yes it'll get you out of classes. The boring ones that only welcome you back to school." Trudy persuaded Patricia. Anything was better than classes so she agreed. It wasn't long before everyone was walking to school, all Anubis House mates walked together as they all had Geography first – Joy's favourite lesson. As it was the first day back it took forever. Mick stayed behind after school for training which meant Mara could walk back to the house with Jerome. He left school promptly after the final bell but Mara caught up with him after saying bye to Mick.

"Hey Jerome" She said walking beside her friend.

"Hey Mara you alright?" Jerome replied he had composed himself and was able to bottle up his emotions again.

"Let's not talk about me. I heard Trudy ask if you had gotten any sleep last night. She didn't ask anyone else why is that?" Mara questioned.


	5. Chapter 5

House of Anubis CHAPTER 5

Jerome couldn't tell her the truth about not being able to sleep because he couldn't shake the thoughts of her and his horrible summer out his head but that's not what he told himself, he told himself 'I can't tell her about Sibuna'

"I couldn't get any sleep and Trudy caught me sitting at the dining table in the middle of the night. I guess it was the change in environment." Jerome falsely explained to the small girl beside him. She didn't believe him however she didn't want to upset him so she didn't press on. "You never got round to telling me about your holiday."

"I didn't really do much, my parents are building up to the London 2012 Olympics" Mara explained, it was true she wasn't trying to make Jerome feel better.

"They're both athletes right?" Jerome asked just to clarify.

"Yeah… how did you know? I've not really told anyone that before" Mara asked slightly confused.

"When Mick accused you of cheating on that sports quiz I remembered coming across a picture of your dad in a textbook and showed it to Mick to set him straight." Jerome explained to his crush.

"Jerome that's really nice of you. Thank you." Mara was touched he would take the time to do that for her.

"It was nothing. Honestly it was a pleasure to put Mick in his place." Jerome expressed Mara tried to supress a laugh – without such luck. Jerome lit up knowing he'd made her laugh.

"He isn't as bad as ya think you know. If ya get to know him he's actually really sweet." Mara replied, sounding less convincing with every word. Jerome caught the tone and smirked. "What are you smirking at?" Mara asked, catching herself grinning.

"Nothing" Jerome assured her, he stared at her longingly as they approached the house. As a result of Jerome not looking where he was going he walked into the wall surrounding the house. Mara burst into laughter. "It's not _that_ funny!" Jerome announced rubbing his knee from hitting it on the wall.

"Oh trust me it is _that _funny" Mara laughed. Jerome faked a sad face and a pout. "Oh come on Mr Drama queen" She said and linked their arms and pulled him towards the house. Jerome chuckled. "That'll teach you for not looking where you're going." Mara whispered cheekily.

"Yeah, yeah, little Miss perfect. I will look where I'm going from now on." Jerome said slyly just then his phone buzzed. He had received a text message – 'Money in account. £300' – It was from his mother. He was very lucky to receive money from his mother but she had to in case the social found out she didn't. His face turned cold and pale.

"Are you ok Jerome?" Who was that from?" Mara asked as they entered the living room and sat on the sofa.

"My mother just telling me know the money she has to send is in my account. It's all I get from her every two months" Jerome told her, he didn't want to but the words just spilled out of his mouth before he thought about it. He looked empty; he felt the same after every text. Mara held his hand to comfort him.

"I'm sorry." Mara said at a loss for anything else to say. He smiled at her but then frowned at their hands and pulled them apart. Mara was hurt by his action but for an unknown reason (to her) "What's wrong? I mean apart from your mother. I mean why did you just recoil from me? I was only comforting you." Mara asked she wasn't usually this forward but with Jerome she felt she could be.

"I, uh… I didn't! I need to go find Alfie. I'll see you later, yeah?" Jerome stammered his way through a shaky response.

"Yeah ok, can we talk about this later then?" Mara felt slightly confused. They hadn't been there five minutes and he was running off. He nodded to her question and walked out of the room. Mara simply stared after him; he stopped just around the corner of the door.

"I love you" He whispered to himself.

"Hey. Jerome" Alfie explained, coming down the stairs.

"Hey Alfie you wanna go pull some welcome back pranks?" Jerome asked, wanting to forget about the soft and tender feeling of Mara's hand touching his.

"That sounds epic! I don't wanna be gone too long. There is no way I'm missing supper." Alfie replied. They started out of the house. "Hey Mara" Alfie called with a small wave as they passed the living room door. Alfie thought she was smiling as a greeting to him but in reality she was smiling at Jerome who smiled back. His smile filled with love and longing.

Mara sat alone in the living room for nearly two hours every else was who-knows-where. She was daydreaming when she was brought back to reality with a start.


	6. Chapter 6

House of Jara CHAPTER 6

"Don't you have homework to be getting on with?" Victor bellowed he didn't like the kid's hangings around in the living area when Trudy wasn't around with the exception of breakfast, supper and chores. Mara jumped up and scurried up to her room. Joy was there.

"Hey Mara I thought you'd already be up here doing early homework or something, where've you been?" Joy asked curiously.

"I was sitting in the living room." Mara replied she was still very preoccupied thinking about what happened with Jerome.

"It's nearly five, what were you doing down there alone for two hours?" Joy asked curiously, Mara was getting increasingly annoyed with her questions.

"It's none of your business Joy!" Mara snapped.

"Alright sorry" Joy said under her breath and went back to her Hello! Magazine; Mara just lay on her bed; she stayed there in silence until six when she went downstairs for supper. When she arrived there was no sign of Mick and only two seats free: one opposite Jerome and one beside Jerome of course she chose the one beside him. Mick didn't turn up for supper but Mara didn't really notice as her and Jerome was chatting animatedly throughout the meal. Even after everyone had left they were left at the table talking.

"Mara it's your turn to wash up and since Amber has disappeared Jerome will have to help you." Trudy announced as she put leftovers in the fridge for Mick. Jerome groaned but obeyed their house mother.

"You don't have to help you know. It's not your turn I can do it alone." Mara expressed after Trudy had left.

"No it's fine. I'm not gonna let you do it alone. I want to help." Jerome smiled and Mara returned it with a smile of her own. They did the washing up normally and maturely for about five minutes but after an accidental splash by Mara which got Jerome wet and they launched into a full out war using water and bubbles, within minutes water had spilled over the sink onto the floor. As Jerome was going to advance another attack Mara slipped on the water. She braced for the impact that never came as Jerome caught her. It was almost like an embrace and that was the precise moment Mick chose to walk in. He was completely gobsmacked at what he walked into. His girlfriend in the arms of… Jerome Clarke. The 'Slime ball' had his arms all over Mick's girlfriend. Mara was shocked and all she could do was stare at him, she was still clinging onto Jerome and this infuriated Mick. Much to Mick's surprise Jerome was the first to react, pulling Mara up but he didn't let go until she had fully regained her balance.

"Uh Mick… your supper is in the fridge Trudy put some left overs in there." Mara explained with foam dripping from her hair. Mick slowly made his way to the fridge, pushing Jerome in the process. Jerome lost his balance and his foot slipped on the water. Mara grabbed him before he could fall to the floor and helped him regain his balance. Mick got his supper and went to his room; he was too tired to argue with anyone. Two minutes after he left the room Victor came downstairs. Mara and Jerome hoped he was going out but no, with luck he came into the kitchen.

"What on Earth have you two been doing?" Victor demanded loudly looking wildly around the room.

"We… uh, we I accidently dropped one of the big bowls in the sink and it splashed everywhere." Mara stammered she was an awful liar.

"It was my fault. I made her jump." Jerome backed her lie he was much more convincing, he'd been lying his whole life.

"Well you two clean it up immediately!" Victor bellowed Mara flinched and ran to the under stair cupboard to get two mops and a bucket. Victor got a glass of water and walked, loudly, back to his office.

"I'm never doing that again. He scares me. Does he scare you?" Mara said as she and Jerome mopped up the giant puddle of bubbly they'd made on the floor beneath the sink.

"No. He doesn't scare me. I mean he's worked here since before I got here. I've known him for ten years. Blimey, I've lived here for ten years." Jerome explained as the sudden realisation hit him. Most teenagers had a family house they'd lived in for most of their lives but he had a school boarding house, his eyes glistened with sorrow.

"Jerome… I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked" Mara could see his sadness. She felt very sorry for him she rested her hand on his arm, trying to comfort him. However he pulled away from her.

"Let's just get on with cleaning up. I'm kind of tired." Jerome replied and carried on mopping the floor. Mara was about to say something but got distracted when she looked into his crystal blue eyes.

"I'll see you in the morning. Night" Jerome voiced. There was a brief pause and they just looked at each other.

"Yeah night" Was all Mara could utter as she was still caught up in his beautiful eyes. Jerome broke the eye contact abruptly and went to bed and Mara quickly followed suit as it wasn't long until 10 'O' clock.


	7. Chapter 7

House of Jara CHAPTER 7

"It's ten 'O' clock you have five minutes precisely and then I want to be able to hear a pin… drop." Victor demanded in his usual fashion.

"Night Mara, night Patricia" Joy voiced as all three girls climbed into bed. Mara and Patricia each said their good nights and turned out the lights, Patricia and Joy went to sleep but Mara lay awake.

_**A/N: Sorry for the tense changing from past tense to present tense. I don't like writing in 1**__**st**__** person too much and I can't write in present tense in 3**__**rd**__** person.**_

**Mara POV**

Why do I feel like this? Why doesn't Mick seeing me in Jerome's arms bother me as much as it should? I should feel guilt but I don't, maybe it's just because he was only saving me from falling over and hurting myself. I should be thinking about what to tell Mick, how it was just an accident but all I can see are Jerome's eyes, Jerome's gorgeous crystal blue eyes. I had stared right into his eyes, it was as if I was staring straight into his soul, they were amazing yet they lacked something. They lacked emotion, they were cold and empty. They were even missing their usual mischievous sparkle. Stop it Mara! You shouldn't be thinking about another guy's eyes, you have a boyfriend. I need to shake these thoughts out of my head! I know homework. I immediately get out of bed and go downstairs to do some Drama homework so as to not disturb Joy or Patricia. It's not too late, only eleven. I settle into writing up my homework.

**Jerome POV**

I'm not tired what-so-ever. Did you see Mara staring at you? I ask myself. Why was she staring at me? All I want to do is sleep, just so I don't have to see those big, brown, beautiful eyes staring at me anymore. I rub my eyes, thinking of anything but Mara. Alfie! We can prank Mick tomorrow… wait! Why do I only want to prank Mick? Fabian would be a worthy target too… her eyes, her eyes were so deep, so full of love… stop! Stop thinking about someone who is taken, which is taken by one of your housemates. I don't like Mara. I don't like Mara. I don't like Mara. Oh no. I do like Mara, Mara Jaffray. How can this happen? I don't have feelings. The only person I like, as a friend, is Alfie, only Alfie.

_**A/N: Back to 3**__**rd**__** person.**_

Jerome sat bolt upright when he heard someone in the living/dining room. He snuck out of his room and peered into the room, he let out a sigh of relief. It was only Mara doing some homework he decided to join her at the table.

"Whoa Jerome you scared me! Don't ever do that again" Mara yelped as he sat next to her unannounced.

"You really should go to bed we have school tomorrow." He explained. Mick had obviously heard as he was now in the dining room.

"What happened? What did you do Clarke?" He demanded, still half asleep.

"Nothing Campbell I'm going back to bed, you should too Jaffray." Jerome expressed he 'accidently' bumped shoulders with Mick as he left, hard.

"Mick he didn't do anything he just made me jump is all. Go back to bed you sound tired. I'm just doing homework" Mara explained Mick nodded and went back to bed. Mara finished up her homework just as she heard some rustling outside the front door, she was just going to investigate when it started opening. She didn't think she had enough time to run up the stairs and into the girl's corridor without being seen. She ran straight to Jerome and Alfie's room. She made it just in time when someone did indeed come in.

"Mara" Jerome asked as he sat surprised in bed.

"Someone just came into the house and I don't think it could be Trudy or Victor they're still upstairs in bed." Mara explained Jerome jumped up and peered out of his room through a cracked door. As soon as he saw the dark figure in the hallway he quickly shut the door, silently.

"On no It can't be, not him" Jerome whispered to himself he pulled Mara to sit on his bed.

"Jerome tell me what's going on. Who is that out there? I need to go to bed" Mara announced standing up.

"I am not letting you go out there. You're gonna have to stay here tonight." Jerome demanded Mara looked confused but Jerome got a sleeping bag out of the wardrobe and set it on the floor for himself.

"Jerome tell me who's out there." Mara demanded raising her voice slightly waking up Alfie.

"Whoa hey Mara what are you doing in here at half twelve?" Alfie asked sleepily.

"Alfie shut up! Rufus Zeno is out there he nearly caught Mara out there alone" Jerome explained to his best friend immediately.


	8. Chapter 8

House of Jara CHAPTER 8

Alfie had immediately stiffened at the name.

"Jerome, can you tell me who Rufus Zeno is?" Mara demanded quietly.

"I will but tomorrow. Now we need to go to sleep." Jerome negotiated shuffling Mara towards his bed.

"No! We need to tell someone, we need to tell Nina or… or Victor." Alfie stuttered.

"We will, tomorrow. Alfie if we go out there and stumble into him; who knows what he'll do to us. You know what he's capable of" Jerome explained and Alfie nodded in agreement. "Mara I'll get us up at six so you can go back to your room." Jerome explained the plan, Mara nodded and got into Jerome's bed whilst Jerome got into his sleeping bag. They slept through the night but accidently overslept. It was half seven when they eventually woke up.

"Jerome! Jerome! Wake up we over slept." Mara whispered loudly so as not to attract attention from outside the room. She kicked him when he didn't wake up, this jerked him awake. "We've over slept it's half seven, how are we going to explain this?"

"Oh crap! I think we're going to have to stay here until everyone goes to school" Jerome replied and Alfie arose awake. "Alfie cover for me. I'm gonna stay here with Mara." Jerome asked and Alfie nodded and got ready for school. Mara and Jerome sat on the latter's bed.

"You said you'd wake me up at six" Mara said kind of annoyed and blaming him as if he had planned it all along.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to over sleep, I didn't do it on purpose if that's what you're insinuating." Jerome defended himself.

"I know I'm sorry. I just don't want Victor to find out I stayed in here and make us clean toilets with tooth brushes." Mara disclosed.

"I'll see you guys later." Alfie said with a grin and left the room to eat the breakfast Mara and Jerome wouldn't get any of.

"You mean you don't want Mick to find out." Jerome muttered he didn't want Mara to hear but he wasn't quite quiet enough.

"No I would be able to reason with him I couldn't reason with Victor" Mara explained to the sad Jerome, she was really starting to like him. She didn't know quite how much but she knew it was a lot. Jerome smiled at her and took a peak out of his door but shook his head as everyone was still sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"Thanks for last night I mean I thought you would have made me sleep in the sleeping bag." Mara said with a giggle.

"Hey! I'm not that hard faced" Jerome said he didn't like when people assumed he was heartless.

"I was only joking." Mara laughed, meanwhile in the dining room. Patricia was asking questions.

"Has anyone seen Mara? She wasn't in our room this morning." She asked the rest of Anubis House, Eddie, Fabian, Nina, Amber, Joy, Alfie and Mick.

"I haven't I mean her and Clarke was in here at like midnight last night, she was doing homework. By the way where is Clarke?" Mick disclosed trying to get Jerome dropped in it for something even he wasn't aware of.

"He's not feeling too well, he might be in school later but he's lying in bed right now trying to feel better." Alfie covered he was very convincing, meaning everyone bought it. "And Trixie you know Mara she probably went into school early, we all know how much she loves school she probably just missed it." Alfie added and Patricia nodded in agreement. Alfie's success made him grin to himself he had deceived everyone. It was half hour until everyone left for school at eight, everyone but Alfie. He went back to him and Jerome's bedroom.

"Is it safe?" Mara pressed the minute Alfie was in the room.

"Yes everyone's gone into school; Victor's gone to see Sweetie and Trudy's gone shopping." Alfie explained to them as they'd been hiding out from the rest of the house.

"Good. What do we have first?" Mara asked quickly.

"Drama with Mr Winkler" Alfie answered quickly seeing her haste. Mara nodded her thanks and ran to her room to get ready. Jerome also got ready and he and Alfie waited for Mara at the front door. They speed walked into school together. The lesson had just begun when the trio snuck into the room and sat at the back hoping not to be noticed.

"Good of you three to join us Miss Jaffray, Mr Clarke and Mr Lewis." Mr Winkler announced. Every student turned to look at them and Mick looked angry.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Hey guys thanks for all your great reviews, means everything! **__**A Special thanks to **__**justkeeptyping**____**for reviewing chapters: 2, 5, 6, 7 and 8! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I am really enjoying writing it and if anyone has any ideas you can send them through a personal message so if it's used it'll be a total surprise to other viewers! And you will get a mention in an A/N**_

House of Jara CHAPTER 9

"I'm sorry Sir I was reading and lost track of time" Mara lied she was usually terrible at lying but he bought it and nodded and turned to the boys for their excuses.

"I wasn't feeling well when I woke up so I was lying in bed waiting for the feeling to pass, I feel better now though." Jerome lied it was scary how naturally lying came to him.

"I was about to leave with the rest of Anubis House when I remembered I had left one of my school books in my room and I went back to get it. Jerome was getting ready so I thought I'd wait and walk with him. We bumped into Mara on the way into school." Alfie had gotten bloody good at lying since joining Sibuna.

"You just happened to bump into her did you?" Mr Winkler asked very sceptical (and so he should be)

"You know we do live in the same house, it's been known that you see your house mates now and again. Only on occasion though, not very often" Jerome said sarcastically every student, except Mick, had to stifle laughter at the prankster's comment. Jerome and Alfie high-fived and the two of them sat with Mara for the duration of the lesson. They even paired with her for a vocal exercise; she only stayed with them to avoid the second degree from Mick. The rest of the school day went by very slowly for Mara because Alfie and Jerome's conversation from the previous kept running through her head; about the intruder: Rufus Zeno, Jerome referred to him as. 'You know what he's capable of' 'We need to tell Nina'

'Who on Earth could be bad enough to scare Jerome and to make the colour drain from Alfie's face' Mara thought. She walked in deep thought with Mick back to the house. It wasn't until after dinner that Jerome spoke to her again.

"You wanted to know who was out here last night. We can tell you but not here." Jerome whispered as Mick was in the kitchen washing up with Joy. Mara followed Nina, Fabian, Amber, Alfie, Patricia and Jerome to Nina and Amber's room.

"Ok then who was it?" Mara and Amber asked in unison. Only Alfie and Jerome knew as they didn't want to panic the others at school.

"His name is Rufus Zeno. People who know him sometimes call him Renee Zeldman" Jerome explained as Nina and Fabian gasped loudly; Patricia gulped and Amber covered her mouth in a dramatic movie gasp.

"Rufus?" Patricia asked confused as to why Rufus would be back. "Why would he be back? He thinks he drank the elixir."

"He probably figured out that it wasn't the real elixir. I mean he's not stupid. It was inevitable that he would one day find out. He probably found out that Alfie isn't dead." Fabian explained logically.

"What the hell are you lot talking about? What elixir? Why should Alfie be dead? I still don't understand who this Rufus guy is." Mara exasperated and Sibuna explained everything that had happened the previous year; everything with Rufus; the elixir of life; Victor and his weird society. Mara took a lot of convincing to actually believe anything that Sibuna told them.

"We also have an amazing club name: Sibuna! Named by moi" Amber exclaimed doing the Sibuna sign. "I think Mara should join!" She added.

"I think so too!" Jerome said with a giant grin. "Let's have a show of hands of who thinks Mara should join." Every member agreed by raising their hand and they explained what she would have to do to become an official member. They decided to have the initiation tomorrow at lunch. It was around nine when Sibuna was done filling Mara in and her and Jerome walked downstairs together for a glass of Mango juice.

"Thanks for telling me everything now I know why they're always so secretive." Mara said as they on the sofa with their Mango juice.

"It's alright; it would have been my fault if Rufus had caught you last night. I should have physically made you go to bed." Jerome explained imagining what would've happened.

"Jerome don't think like that, think of it like this. If it didn't happen like that, I wouldn't be in Sibuna." Mara expressed whispering Sibuna.

"Do you wanna watch a movie?" Jerome asked as he stopped thinking about the bad things Rufus would have done to Mara.

"I can't sorry. I have to go and see Mick. I've hardly spoke to him all day." Mara apologised sympathetically.

"Of course you do sorry for asking." Jerome replied with an attitude. He didn't wait for a reply he just went straight to his bedroom and slammed the door slightly.

"Jerome I'm sorry." Mara called after him. She knew he wouldn't have listened and sighed before getting up and going to Mick's room.


	10. Chapter 10

House of Jara CHAPTER 10

Mara entered Mick's room without knocking as she usually did.

"Hey babes have you seen Fabian? He's supposed to be helping me with the Drama homework. You know improving our acting skills. I asked him as you haven't bothered talking to me all day." Mick asked still upset from the school day.

"I could help you with your acting" Mara offered trying to make it up to her boyfriend.

"Mara no offence but we both know you won't be able to help very much. Drama isn't your best subject." Mick scoffed.

"Ok. I think he's in Nina and Amber's room. I'll go and get him for you." Mara slowly walked out of the room expecting Mick to call her back to apologise but he didn't so she proceeded upstairs.

"Hey Mara come back for more information?" Nina asked when Mara entered the room. She thought she was there for more.

"No I came to get Fabian… for Mick." Mara explained. Nina looked shocked but relaxed when she said for Mick.

"Oh yeah drama tips. See you guys later." Fabian reminded himself; he left with Mara and walked downstairs with her.

"Where are you going?" Fabian asked casually.

"To apologise to Jerome I blew him off for Mick but obviously Mick had other plans." Mara explained as they stepped off the last step. "Don't tell Mick please."

"Course not you're in Sibuna now we stick together. See you tomorrow." Fabian agreed and entered his room. Mara knocked on Jerome's door. He opened it immediately.

"What do you want? I thought you were with meathead Campbell?" Jerome droned arrogantly.

"Well he had other plans. Drama plans with Fabian as I didn't speak to him all day" Mara explained with air quotes. "How about that movie?" She asked and he moved aside to let her into the room. Jerome let Mara pick out the movie but she didn't like anything in his rack so she went over to Alfie's.

"You won't find anything good over there it's all about Aliens." Jerome laughed but Mara did find something. 'Lemonade Mouth' the Disney Channel Original Movie. "Amber must have put that in there"

"I love this movie! It's so sweet and I really do think Olivia and Wen liked each other despite only being good friends throughout the whole movie." They watched the movie on Jerome's laptop whilst sitting on his bed. They didn't get to watch much as before they knew it Victor was bellowing his bed time, light's out catch phrase. "Thanks Jerome" Mara thanked him for watching the movie with her and not refusing a musical and left the room. She passed Alfie on the stairs.

"Night Mara" He said.

"Night Alfie" She replied. Alfie ran past Victor as he got a death glare from him that says '_Hurry up boy!'_ Mara had to stifle her laughter as the scene unfolded until Victor sent the same glare at her and she rushed upstairs. She met Patricia in the hall way and they went to brush their teeth together.

"How long has Sibuna been going on?" Mara mumbled curiously as she brushed her teeth.

"Since about a week and a half after Nina arrived" Patricia replied. "It was only originally Nina, Fabian and Amber then Alfie then Me and then Jerome."

"Wow does Joy know about any of this?" She asked curiously.

"No, she doesn't and she can't. You know what she's like with Nina, she hates her with a passion." Patricia explained very clearly.

"Ok I won't tell anyone not even Mick." Mara expressed, Patricia nodded very grateful for her disclosure.

"We'll need to have another meeting tonight at Midnight to figure how to find out why Rufus is snooping around" Patricia explained just as they had finished brushing their teeth.

"Ok well if I'm asleep wake me up I don't wanna miss it." Mara announced as they left the bathroom.

"Miss what?" Joy asked suspiciously as she was on her way to brush her own teeth. Mara and Patricia looked at each other with worried looks on their faces.


	11. Chapter 11

House of Jara CHAPTER 11

"We'll uh; we'll explain when you've brushed your teeth. See you in a minute" Patricia said immediately pulling Mara to their room leaving Joy with confusion written all over her face.

"We'll just say we're going to see a movie then all we have to do is leave the house for a few hours. Just let me do the talking." Patricia explained to Mara just as Joy came into the room.

"What don't you wanna miss then?" Joy asked casually sitting on her bed across the room from Mara and Patricia who were sat on the formers bed.

"Just a movie we're going to see after school with Amber, Nina and that lot tomorrow" Patricia described she was a very good liar.

"Can I come?" Joy asked not wanting to lose her best friend to the girl who had already stolen her Fabes.

"Sorry but they invited us so we can't just invite other people plus it's sold out now so there's no more tickets." Patricia told her friend.

"Oh ok well I'm going to bed so… night see you in the morning." Joy said sadly and laid down, turning off her bed side lamp.

"Night Joy" Patricia and Mara chorused together unintentionally. They burst into 'silent' laughter which was still audible to Joy and she could still hear as jealousy grew inside of her.

"Night Mara" Patricia said with a wink as they would be getting back up in an hour and a half.

"Night Trixie" Mara said as they girls went to 'sleep'. Midnight soon came and Sibuna were sitting in a circle on the floor of Amber and Nina's room.

"So all we need to do is be out of the house for a few hours? We could do from half three or four until six, half six?" Fabian asked after Mara and Patricia had told them what happened with Joy.

"Great idea we can check out the warehouse where Rufus kept you Trixie" Alfie suggested "We can see if he's still using it" He added.

"That's actually a really good idea Alfie" Jerome said very surprised.

"Hey it does happen you know just because it isn't often doesn't mean it doesn't happen" Alfie retorted to his 'best friend'

"So that's our plan for now." Nina announced to confirm and they heard the front door open downstairs. They wondered how no one else heard but they just guessed it was because they were on high alert. Jerome immediately jumped up and quickly but silently went to the top of the stairs where he saw Rufus in the front hall. Mara had followed him and was staring down at the intruder that Sibuna were so scared of. Jerome had a feeling he was going to look up so he pulled Mara away from the bars.

"He doesn't look that scary" Mara announced in a whisper.

"Trust me he is beyond scary. He nearly killed Alfie last year." Jerome explained as they tip-toed back to the meeting Mara was shocked.

"On the night of the prom, were you all with Rufus? I just remember all of you just disappearing." Mara asked curiously.

"And Victor he's not all bad you know, he tried to stop Rufus from killing one of us with the elixir and Cup of Ankh, then again he would have been willing if Rufus was going to share eternal life with him." Amber said contradicting her first words with her last as her face dropped at the thought of Alfie dying. "Do you think Victor wants to rule the world?" Amber asked.

"Probably but his idea of ruling the world is everybody in bed by ten 'O' clock" Fabian joked and Sibuna all laughed "We all best get to bed. Come on guys" He added standing up.

"What about Rufus?" Jerome asked fearfully.

"We can dodge him, we've done it before." Alfie said bravely, Jerome nodded and everyone got to bed safely. The next morning was pretty standard they ate breakfast and chatted like normal. Nina, Fabian and Amber sat at one end of the table and Mara sat next to Fabian and Mick, Patricia opposite Nina at the other end of the table with Alfie opposite Mara and next to Amber and Jerome opposite Mick. Joy had gone into school early and Eddie was still in bed. Jerome and Alfie plotted pranks as Patricia eavesdropped and Mara chatted with Mick animatedly and Nina, Fabian and Amber whispered at the end of the table about whatever they were whispering about.

"I'm going to go into school early. I'll see you lot later" Mara decided as she stood up when suddenly every member of Sibuna stood up too. They didn't want her to be alone with Rufus sniffing around. Mick looked very confused.

"We have a thing that needs to be done today so when better to do it than before school. See you later Mick." Patricia lied, badly this time.

"Ok then see you in class then babes." Mick said he was completely and utterly confused but he hadn't finished breakfast yet and he wasn't about to skip. Sibuna got their school stuff and left the house.

"What was that guys?" Mara asked as they walked down the path of Anubis House.

"We don't want to trust anyone who Rufus may have laid eyes on in the house, alone. Anything could happen if he knows we've seen him in the house." Fabian enlightened the newest member of Sibuna.

"Oh ok sorry. It won't happen again then" Mara apologised to her concerned friends. They walked into school and straight to the Drama room as they had that first again.

"This is a change from being late." Mr Winkler said from the stage. "As we have a lesson together first you seven can get a head start with today's task of writing and performing a short scene, you can be one of our groups" He explained and added: "You can get started, your theme is wedding proposal as it will highlight your skills." The group groaned but got on with it never-the-less and got a really big head start as they had twenty minutes until class.

"Hey Mara" Mick said as he entered the drama room ready for the class to start.

"We're writing and performing short scenes in groups today. Get into your groups and I'll give each of you themes" Mr Winkler explained to his class of year elevens.

"Hey Mara want to be in a group of two or have other people with us?" Mick asked his girlfriend who suddenly looked rather nervous.

"I'm already in a group with Jerome, Alfie and Nina, etc. Sorry" Mara replied apologetically.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Thank you to **______**for the wonderful and long review it was really amazing to read! One of the best reviews I've ever had and the longest! Thank you again! I think you will love the rest of this story **___

House of Jara CHAPTER 12

"What? Why? You did this yesterday Mara and with Jerome! If you want to break up just tell me don't ditch me every day, I'll leave you alone with your new gang." Mick said and walked over to sit with Eddie.

"What just happened?" Jerome asked as Mara sat with them.

"I think Mick just broke up with me." Mara told her good friend in disbelief. She just stared into the distance.

"I'm sorry Mara. What happened?" Jerome queried, he didn't want to seem nosey he just wanted to comfort her.

"Can we just get on with our scene I don't really wanna talk about it" Mara said and Jerome obliged and they got on with the scene.

"I think Fabian and your group can go first" Mr Winkler said calling them to the stage.

_**A/N: This script isn't very good and the characters are: Nina plays Mary (the mother of Princess and Harry). Fabian plays David (Mary's hubby). Patricia plays Mollie (David's sister). Amber plays Princess. Alfie plays Garrett (the sister of Lily). Jerome plays Harry. Mara plays Lily. Harry and Lily are a couple so are Princess and Garrett.**_

*Set in Harry's living room. It is Lily's birthday so she is there for a morning get together with his family. Princess and Garret are sitting together as are Mary and David.*

Harry: Can I have everyone's attention please! I have a very important question to ask my beautiful girlfriend Lily.

*Everyone's attention goes to Harry*

Lily: What is this about? *Slightly worried, Harry gets down on one knee*

Harry: Lily Brown will you marry me?

*Mary starts to cry and David looks proud and comforts Mary. Others look surprised*

Lily: Yes! I will marry you! *Begins to cry. Everyone claps*

Garrett: I also have a question for my Princess. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?

*Princess squeals*

Princess: Yes, yes, yes! We can have a double wedding!

*Garrett and Princess Kiss and Harry and Lily smile whilst looking each other in the eyes*

Mollie: Congratulations! I'm so happy for you four!

*Harry and Lily still staring into each other's eyes and lean in and kiss passionately*

They finish the scene and bow and the whole class applauds apart from Mick who did not like seeing Jerome kissing Mara. Sibuna leave the stage.

"What was that? You two kissing was not scripted" Amber asked curiously. On the outside she was playing it cool but on the inside she was squealing how cute they looked doing it.

"Improvisation" Jerome said simply. "I gonna go I need to use the bathroom." He added and walked away after sending a hurt filled look at Mara.

"Come on let's sit down." Nina said and they sat to watch the rest of the groups' scenes. Mick's groups theme was murder and he was the murderer… Jerome didn't return for the rest of the lesson but reappeared in Mrs Andrews's room for French. He sat at the back with Alfie and Mara sat with Amber at the desk in front of them.

"Jerome, why did you disappear after we performed?" Mara asked quietly as they were meant to be listening to Mrs Andrews.

"I didn't want to endure Mick's horrible acting" Jerome was fully back to his normal self, the one who was horrible to and about almost everyone.

"He's not a bad actor. He's better than me" Mara scolded Jerome.

"You're a good actress you just don't think you are because acting doesn't have a set answer" Jerome slipped through his defensive walls but soon covered it up "That kiss was pretty convincing wanted to make Mick jealous, were you?" He said coldly.

"What? No of course not. I guess I was caught up in the scene. Trying to make it more believable" Mara tried explain herself, she was lying though she did want to kiss him but she wasn't about to admit that to him in the middle of class.

"Miss Jaffray, Mr Clarke please pay attention" Mrs Andrews called from the front of classroom.

"Yes of course sorry Mrs Andrews" Mara apologised and turned back to face the front. She glanced at Mick who was staring at her; he then shot an angry look at Jerome. Jerome avoided Mara for most of the day until lunch when he had to take her to the Sibuna clearing for their meeting.

_**A/N: Sorry for the really bad scene that Sibuna did I couldn't think of anything else that would make Mara and Jerome kiss.**_


	13. Chapter 13

House of Jara CHAPTER 13

"Jerome you have to believe me when I say I didn't kiss you to make Mick jealous. I just got caught up in the scene. Our characters were getting engaged after all" Mara reasoned with the tall boy walking next to her.

"I get it Mara I was just winding you up. Let's just forget about it ok? We need to focus on things that matter: Rufus for example" Jerome described as they entered the woods. 'Hello Jerome' he heard and whipped around to see… nothing.

"Jerome? What's the matter?" Mara asked concerned as Jerome looked around frantically.

"Did you hear that?" He asked ignoring her question desperately searching for the source of the voice.

"Hear what? Jerome I didn't hear anything" Mara answered and he stopped spinning. He looked into Mara's eyes to find the hint that she was lying but all he saw was sincerity.

"It must have been my imagination come on we're late" Jerome said and walked off very quickly Mara quickly followed afraid of being alone with a lunatic on the loose.

"Where have you been? We thought something bad had happened to you two" Nina stressed as she saw the two of them emerge from the trees into the clearing.

"Sorry, Jerome got a bit distracted" Mara told Sibuna still quite confused about what had happened.

"What happened?" Alfie asked concerned about his worried and paranoid look on his best friends face. He looked truly terrified.

"He heard something but I didn't hear anything" Mara explained before Jerome could deny anything had happened. The whole of Sibuna turned their gaze to him, waiting for his explanation. It took him about two minutes but he answered.

"I thought I heard Rufus say my name but it was just my imagination, I looked around but Mara and I were the only people in sight" Jerome was so embarrassed by what had happened, he felt weak. Nobody knew how to react but Alfie laughed thinking it was a joke. "I'm not joking Alfie!" He stopped laughing immediately hearing the seriousness in his friend's voice.

"Let's just get on with the initiation, ok?" Nina said seeing how uncomfortable Jerome felt and they all gathered around the familiar fire. "Mara did you bring your valuable item?" Mara pulled out a book from her bag and showed them.

"My mum gave it to me when she finally accepted that I wasn't going to be an athlete like her and dad it was when she dropped me off here" Mara said almost crying at the thought of burning it.

"Mara, do you have anything else you can burn in your bag? That seems too important." Fabian asked with much protest from Amber. Mara then pulled out what looked like a ribbon but was a bracelet. It was dark blue and obviously didn't belong to Mara originally. Jerome looked blankly at it, it had belonged to him nut he had lost it not long before the summer which was not long after him and Mara had become friends.

"Throw it in the fire I don't want to be late back to school. Everyone will stare and I'm having a bad hair day" Amber said impatiently and everyone stared at her but Mara did as she was told and threw it in the fire and repeated.

"*Insert Amber's quote about being true to Sibuna and Anubis House secrets*"

_**A/N: Sorry guys I couldn't remember the quote and I couldn't find it**_

It was very cold so they immediately start walking back to school but Jerome pulled Mara to a stop.

"That was mine…" He said simply he only wanted to know why it was something that she valued.

"You left it in my room before the summer. It was the first thing I pulled out and I didn't want to burn my book" Mara lied she did value it though because it was his.

"Oh ok then but you owe me, my sister gave me that." Jerome told her and they started walking again. 'Hello Jerome' there it was again Rufus's voice was haunting him. He'd been hearing it throughout the summer he stiffened, frightened.

"Jerome? Are you ok? You seem… I don't know, scared or shocked" Mara asked as she saw him stop for a split second.

"Actually I think I'm gonna skip Maths I'm not feeling too well" Jerome said looking all around from paranoia.

"Jerome like you said earlier none of us should be alone so I'm coming with you. Plus in your state I think you need company at all times. Come on we'll go back to the house" Mara explained and linked their arms. They walked back to Anubis House and luckily Victor had gone out but Trudy was still there.

"What are you two doing back here so early?" Trudy asked.

"Jerome isn't feeling very well so I brought him back here, can I stay with him?" Mara explained to their loving house mother. Mara gave her a pleading look.

"Oh ok you're only missing one lesson, what harm could it do?" Trudy asked herself rhetorically.

"Thanks Trudy" Mara said and Mara and Jerome sat on the sofa in the living room.

"Mara you really don't have to stay with me, you love Maths go to school" Jerome tried to persuade Mara to leave him alone but of course it didn't work.

"Jerome! I am not leaving you alone. I saw your reaction earlier, hearing that voice scares you I can tell" Mara demanded in a raised whisper, they couldn't let Trudy hear and she was just in the kitchen although she heard they were having a dispute. Jerome was visibly shocked by Mara's outburst.

_**A/N: Thanks to all previous reviewers and sorry for the terrible chapter though I like Mara's outburst! Hope you guys liked it! Please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**_


	14. Chapter 14

House of Jara CHAPTER 14

"Having a little tiff are we?" Trudy asked with a small smirk painted across her face in delight at the cute 'couple'.

"What do you mean Trudy?" Mara questioned confused at the way Trudy was acting around them.

"Well you two have been very close lately especially since coming back to school and Mick and you breaking up Mara, that I thought…" Trudy explained but was cut off by Mara.

"No! We're just friends nothing else" She told the mislead house mother much to Jerome's disappointment.

"Oh sorry well I'm done in here so I'll leave you two to it" Trudy chuckled and left the living room and went up to clean the girls' bathroom.

"Back to what I was saying, I can tell that it was scaring you. You can talk to me you know" Mara disclosed.

"Mara, can we just leave it? Please I don't want to talk about it I just want to watch some telly but in my room in case Victor comes back" Jerome suggested and Mara nodded but they decided to go to her room instead as there was more room to sit on the floor. They watched The Mask with Jim Carrey in but they didn't chat through the movie like usual they sat there in silence neither one actually paying attention to the movie. Luckily they could hide that as they had watched this movie together the previous term. It was nearly the end of the film when Sibuna came bursting into the room.

"Thank God you guys are ok, we thought Rufus had got you when you didn't come back to school" Nina stressed.

"Sorry we should have told you, texted or something" Mara apologised to the hysterical Nina and the worried friends.

"Why didn't you come back to school?" Fabian questioned. "And to miss Maths, Mara you love Maths" He added.

"I did try to tell her" Jerome said under his breath, only Mara heard him a subtly hit him in the side.

"I know but Jerome wasn't feeling well and we said none of us should be alone with Rufus on the loose" Mara explained and the Sibuna members looked at Jerome expeacting his explanation.

"I'm better now, no need to worry" He lied, having heard Rufus's voice several times during the movie. Alfie eyed him suspiciously but asked no further questions.

"We need to get going soon to see the 'movie'" Amber reminded her friends with air quotes.

"We could leave right now that way we can get a good look 'round the warehouse before dark" Fabian suggested, everyone agreed and they left, Jerome had to sneak out as Trudy would have told him he was too 'unwell' to leave the house. As they walked through the woods Amber kept complaining about bugs, trees and nature in general.

"Amber, will you shut up! I don't want to run into Rufus 'cause you can't keep your mouth shut" Jerome sneered at the pretty blonde 'Ah that's too bad' he heard stopping dead in his tracks making Mara bump into him but he just looked around suspiciously.

"Jerome mate, what is it?" Alfie called from behind Mara concern growing for his best friend.

"Nothing, I thought I heard something but it must've been the wind. Let's just carry on" Jerome lied.

"It was his voice again wasn't it? I think you should tell them you know. They ought to know" Mara whispered to Jerome as they carried on walking through the woods.

"No it's fine it's just my imagination, I can handle it. Let's just focus on trying to find out what he's up to" Jerome replied and walked ahead of her to catch up to Alfie who had gone ahead of them when they were talking.

"What was that about?" Amber questioned no longer worrying about 'nature'.

"What do you mean?" Mara asked playing dumb, beginning to worry she had heard what she'd said to Jerome.

"I heard what you said to Jerome. Does he keep hearing Rufus's voice? I remember when my daddy cancelled my credit card. I kept hearing him tell me over and over in my heard and dreams" Amber said trying to relate.

"Amber will you give it a rest it isn't the same as your dad" Mara said getting rather frustrated with Amber's rambling.

"Keep your hair on Mara I was only saying" Amber said with a pout.

"I know I'm sorry Amber I guess I'm a little upset at the moment you know with this and my break up with Mick" Mara apologised for her outburst and Amber just simply hugged her.

"Guys come on we're nearly there we don't want to get distracted" Patricia called from ahead of where Mara and Amber had stopped, they quickly caught up and within five minutes they were staring at the warehouse. There was a car parked outside so they had to hide in the trees, ten minutes late Rufus emerged from the building and drove away.

"Let's go check it out before he comes back" Nina instructed and they all ran over to the building when they were sure Rufus had gone. They searched for ten or fifteen when Fabian found a sketch of a mask. He immediately recognised it.

"Why would Rufus want to be drawing the Mask of Anubis?" He muttered to himself, Nina looked at the picture.

"What is that?" She asked not recognising it from anywhere.

"It's the Mask of Anubis but it's a legend, it doesn't exist. Take a photo of it and I'll explain what the legend tells us later. We also need to stop by the Frobisher Library there's a book there with these ancient Egyptian legends in it. I know; I'm a geek" Fabian expressed and Nina did as she was told: took a photo of the drawing with her iPhone.

"I was gonna say nerd but geek's cuter" Nina smiled sweetly and stared into Fabian's eyes. They then heard the faint roar of a car; it was getting closer rather quickly: Rufus was almost back.


	15. Chapter 15

House of Jara CHAPTER 15

Sibuna were watching Rufus from the trees as he re-entered the building.

"That was a close one" Alfie whispered as he dramatically wiped away the non-existent sweat from his brow.

"Come on let's go we can sneak into the Frobisher Library and have a Sibuna meeting there." Nina announced as she's heard Fabian tell her once that the Library had been closed for years.

"Amazing more excitement, sneaking into a… library, ok suddenly it doesn't sound as exciting" Amber squealed but frowned by the end of her sentence, Nina giggled but everyone else shushed her.

"Come on Amber" she said and linked arms and lead Sibuna away from the warehouse. They broke into the library with ease.

"Ok then the Mask of Anubis is an Ancient Egyptian legendary mask, it's said to weep tears of gold when worn by the High Priest of Anubis at a funeral of a Pharaoh. Legend also says that if worn by the pure of heart they can gain access to the afterlife: Land of the Gods and become a God or Goddess" Fabian explained as Sibuna listened intently.

"Land of the Gods? Rufus is insane he doesn't honestly believe in that sort of this stuff?" Jerome asked he was a complete sceptic of these things.

"Jerome after last term I think it could be real" Patricia said begrudgingly she didn't want to believe in such things.

"Patricia's right we need to take this seriously I mean if Rufus becomes a God who knows what he could do" Amber explained somewhat wisely in an Amberish type way.

"Fine we'll take it seriously" Jerome gave up and looked at his watch it was half six. "We should get back to Anubis House Trudy will already have supper ready"

"But we haven't been gone long enough to have seen a whole movie" Mara said nervously she didn't want people to know they'd been lying.

"We'll just say the movie looked pretty rubbish Nina suggested, she's gotten very used to lying and very good at it.

"Come on then if we want to eat" Patricia said getting off the floor.

"Oh I want to eat let's go" Alfie said excitedly jumping up before helping Amber up, she thanked him and they walked hand in hand back to the house. Nina and Fabian did the same as Patricia conversed with them about the Mask of Anubis. Mara and Jerome were left to walk together.

"Enjoying being back at school?" she asked him attempting to start a conversation.

"It's better than being with a foster family if that's what you're trying to ask" Jerome replied icily.

"Oh no I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that I was trying to stay away from sensitive subjects but apparently I failed" Mara immediately apologised she didn't want to upset him and it made her feel really bad.

"Mara don't worry I know you didn't mean that you know how defensive I can be. I just tend to say things that will push people away" Jerome dismissed her apology, apologising himself instead, Mara smiled at him knowing he didn't want to push her away. "You enjoying being back?"

"Na don't like the school work… Yeah I am enjoying being back" Mara said with a grin Jerome gave her a 'because of school work' look. "No not just because of the work but because I'm back with friends that I care about" Mara explained with her and Jerome looking into each other's eyes.

"Mara I need to tell you something, I…" Jerome began but decided against it.

"Jerome what is it?" Mara asked when he stopped himself from telling her exactly how he felt about her.

"No never mind it's stupid" Jerome told Mara rubbing the back of his neck looking down at the floor nervously.

"I'm sure it isn't stupid, please tell me" Mara pleaded she hated being left hanging like that.

"Fine, I-I-I I… really like you Mara but I mean as more than a friend. Mara I have felt like this for at least two years at first I just denied it to myself but when I finally started listening to it you were after Mick for your boyfriend. I just kinda gave up but then we started talking properly and well, my feelings got stronger. I've never felt like this Mara and you know how terrible I am with feelings, caring for people and trusting them not to let me down but Mara I care about you and I trust you with everything" Jerome was relieved to have finally said it out loud, he had finally gotten it off his chest. They were standing in the 'gateway' of Anubis House and Mick was watching from the porch. Mara's eyes filled with tears which made Jerome frown.

"Oh Jerome that is the sweetest thing I've ever heard anyone say. I really like you too; I didn't think you felt the same. You are too bloody good at hiding your emotions" Mara replied happily. "Do you fancy finishing that movie tonight? If we don't have any Sibuna stuff, we could watch it in your room after lights out and invite Amber so Alfie doesn't feel left out" she suggested as they walked up the path they had hugged and were still being watched by Mick.

"That sounds great we'll ask them after dinner" Jerome answered.

"Hey Mara can we talk?" Mick asked when the two had reached the porch. Mara looked at him it was obvious she still liked him.


	16. Chapter 16

House of Jara CHAPTER 16

Jerome's heart fell when he saw Mara looking at Mick considering ditching him for meat head Campbell.

"Actually Mick, Jerome and I are busy so we can't talk sorry" Mara told him straight much to the amazement of Jerome.

"But I've been thinking about giving us another chance" Mick disclosed as if he was being generous about the situation.

"No thanks Mick I don't want to get back together with you. You broke up with me remember?" Mara told her ex-boyfriend. He looked flabbergasted but Mara and Jerome walked past him into the house and straight to the dining table where Trudy was already serving supper. They sat next to each other, next to Fabian. Mick skipped supper and walked moodily to his room.

"Patricia and Eddie look very friendly" Jerome whispered to Mara and she giggled at his unusual interest in others affairs.

"They do look cute together" she said looking at the two rebels. They carried on chatting throughout supper. After supper Amber was about to leave but Jerome called her back.

"Ok what's this about?" Amber asked rather suspicious.

"We were wondering if you wanted to watch Lemonade Mouth with me, Jerome and probably Alfie after lights out" Mara whispered it was Friday night so they didn't need to get up early. Jerome's head bobbed up as an idea popped into his head.

"I will be right back I need to talk to Trudy" Jerome said before running up to her room to ask her a few things.

"I'd love to, are you watching in the boy's room?" Amber replied as Jerome ran off, happy to watch one of her favourite movies. They began chatting about the movie when Mara had answered her question when Jerome came back into the room with a huge grin on his face.

"What are you so happy about?" Mara asked suspiciously.

"We're having a party tomorrow dress code: Short skirts and dresses." Jerome explained cheekily nodding.

"That's very degrading don't you think, short skirts and dresses being required instead of a choice." Mara said frowning at Jerome's shallowness.

"It's only a bit of fun and it's only going to be Anubis residents, no one creepy is coming unless you count Meat head Campbell" Jerome explained not wanting Mara to think any less of him.

"Don't worry Mara it'll be fun, anyway let's go up to my room yeah?" Amber said happily. "We can get ready for the movie" she whispered as they skipped off to Amber's room with Mara silently begging Jerome to save her from Amber's girlyness.

"See you girls later" Jerome called after them and met Alfie in their room. "Mara and Amber are coming down later to watch Lemonade Mouth and we're having a party tomorrow" Jerome explained happily to his best friend.

"That sounds epic wait did you say Mara's coming down? Are you two like, I don't know, Jara now? At least that's what Amber has called you two" Alfie conversed casually with his mate. Jerome looked very confused at his choice words.

"We're not a couple no but yes she is coming down to watch the movie" Jerome enlightened the very blatant boy in front of him. "Wait, did you just say Jara?" he asked.

"Yes, Amber can see good couples a mile off. It's scary sometimes but I think she's got this one right. There's also Fabina and Peddie and she used to refer to Fabian and Joy as Jabian" Alfie explained his girlfriend's habits. "She makes couple scrapbooks too, weird right?" Alfie added.

"That is kinda weird anyway where we gonna watch it?" Jerome replied thinking about a Jara scrapbook. They didn't talk much until the girls arrived at eleven.

"Hey girls" Alfie said as Jerome let them into the room.

"Hey Alfie!" Amber said and kissed him. She really did love him even if people thought she was just with him for the compliments. She kissed him on the cheek when they sat on the floor side by side.

"Hi Mara" Jerome said with the shy smile that is never seen by anyone… ever… in his whole life except for Mara.

"Hey" Mara replied, it was the only thing she could utter. They sat on the blanket set out on the floor. The boys were just dressed in scruffy pyjamas but Amber was dressed in this:  amber_millingtons_pjs/set?id=54184931 and Mara was dressed in this:  mara_jaffray_pjs/set?id=54185287

"We're still watching Lemonade Mouth right? I love that movie" Amber asked to clarify as she leaned her head on Alfie's shoulder.

"Yeah course, me and Mara didn't finish it when we were watching it a few days ago" Jerome confirmed and put it into his laptop. They were half way through the movie and Amber was asleep on Alfie's shoulder and Mara was falling asleep on Jerome's. 'Hello Jerome' there it was again, the voice, Rufus' voice. Accept this time it wasn't in his head.

_**A/N: Hey guys sorry for the long wait, I've been putting it off and writing little bits every day. I will be uploading more chapters over the summer but don't expect too much as there is rare sunny and hot weather in England! Hope you guys like the chapter. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW.**_


	17. Chapter 17

House of Jara CHAPTER 17

Rufus was standing in the doorway to Alfie and Jerome's room with a menacing grin on his face.

"Oh my god" Jerome uttered almost inaudibly, he stood up immediately causing Mara to almost fall onto the floor, this woke her with a jolt. "Sorry" Jerome apologised, helping her to her feet.

"Hello Jerome" Rufus said again in a menacing tone, stepping forward slightly.

"Amber wake up, we have a problem" Alfie whispered to his sleeping girlfriend, she quickly obliged – waking to the horrid sight of Rufus.

"What do you want Rufus?" Jerome asked, acting brave to impress and protect Mara… and Alfie and Amber.

"Oh no, nothing… yet; I just wanted to let you know that I know you and your Scooby gang have been watching me. Just know that I'm watching you too" Rufus disclosed with a grin playing on his lips as he walked towards Jerome, Mara was stood slightly behind him and gripped his hand in order to let him know she was there to comfort him.

"Leave us alone Rufus we haven't done anything to you" Amber said, stepping towards Sibuna's greatest enemy.

"Oh I beg to differ, Amber as Alfie here should be dead, seeing as I drank the elixir, taking his life in order to gain eternal life for myself and as you can see he is very much alive meaning I can't have taken the real elixir of life" Rufus explained everything they already knew.

"You're twisted!" Jerome yelled at the man he feared most – the one man that haunted his dreams.

"Yes Jerome I suppose I am which makes tormenting you much more fun" Rufus chuckled and immediately left the room and by extension the house. The four members of Sibuna just stood there in shock.

"I changed my mind, he is scary" Mara said in disbelief to break the silence.

"He's horrible, why does he hate us so much? What is he even doing here?" Amber said stupidly, as she usually did.

"Fabian thinks it's something to do with the Mask of Anubis… whatever that is" Jerome answered – they were all still staring at the door.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed, we'll tell the others tomorrow" Amber said, leaving without saying or kissing (Alfie) goodnight.

"Jerome? What are we going to do? He knows we've been watching him…" Alfie asked stupidly.

"We know Alfie, we were there in case you didn't notice but I don't know what we're gonna do, sorry Alf" Jerome snapped, all three of them coming back to reality.

"Jerome I'm kinda scared to walk back to bed alone" Mara squeaked.

"I'll walk you, I'll be back in a sec Alfie" Jerome told his friend and left with his crush to walk her to bed, they stopped outside her bedroom door.

"Thank you for the movie and for walking me up here" Mara said looking deep into Jerome's luscious blue eyes.

"You're welcome, I really enjoyed watching the movie with you" Jerome told the small girl standing in front of him, looking down into her eyes. They both smiled and began leaning in, Jerome hesitated slightly to ensure she definitely wanted to kiss him and they kissed – passionately – pulling away after about two minutes.

"Night Jerome" Mara said with a very wide grin on her face – from ear to ear.

"Night Mara" Jerome replied after Mara planted a loving kiss on his cheek, he made it successfully back to his bedroom where Alfie was already asleep, he however, could not get to sleep from worrying about Mara. He worried that Rufus hadn't left the house and was going to kidnap Mara. It seemed selfish as he could kidnap Amber as well but he wasn't As worried about her because she knew Rufus and Mara didn't.

The next morning (Saturday) came and Mara, Jerome, Amber and Alfie were at one end of the dining table whispering about what they were going to do about Rufus. Everyone found this very odd as it was usually Amber whispering with Nina and Fabian but she was at the other end of the table whispering with very unlikely whisperers.

"How are we supposed to tell them he knows? They'll freak" Mara whispered, sitting at the head of the table – opposite Nina, who was staring at her weirdly.

"I don't know but if we don't tell them, they could get caught off guard and it would be our fault" Amber told the trio intelligently.

"Fine we tell them today, we get them alone and we tell them in your room Ambs" Jerome confirmed for the group and with that they stopped whispering, getting on with breakfast in a normal fashion – as if nothing was wrong but everything was wrong, all four of them were now equally paranoid – as paranoid as Jerome had been before they actually saw Rufus. They heard a loud bang on the front window and the four of them shot up from their seats, the colour draining from their faces. They all had identical looks of terror on their faces. Everyone else just knew – or assumed – it was just the wind and stared at the Sibuna members as if they had gone mental.

"It was just the wind" Jerome whispered to himself "I have to go to my room" he told the household and quickly ran to his bedroom. He entered closed the door and slid down the wall, Mara, Alfie and Amber barged in as soon as he hit the floor.

"We need to handle this way better" Mara said when they were stood in Alfie and Jerome's room. She knelt down to Jerome and put her hands onto his arms, he looked at her – the terror still shadowed on his face and in his eyes. They all whipped their heads towards the door when they heard a knock but all relaxed when Trudy poked her head in the room.

"Are you four ok? You all seem a little worried" she asked, looking at each of them in turn. Alfie and Amber looked to Jerome for help as he was best at lying under pressure.

"Sorry Trudy, we broke the rules last night and watched a horror movie down here after lights out" he told their house mother, it was only half a lie, they did watch a movie after lights out, it just wasn't a horror movie.

"I'm sure it seemed like a good idea at the time but please don't do it again – if Victor finds out you'll be in big trouble" Trudy advised with a cheeky smile and left, back to the kitchen.

"We seriously need to find a way of telling them, they'll be asking questions now" Mara reasoned just as Fabian, Nina and Patricia came barging into the room.

"What the hell was that?" Patricia asked frantically.

"We need to have a meeting, there's something we need to tell you" Amber announced, looking at Mara, Alfie and Jerome to confirm they were going to tell them the truth. They sat in a circle on the floor after Fabian had closed the door.

"What's going on?" Nina asked, getting anxious when no one answered.

"Last night when we were watching a movie in here after lights out, someone came in here to tell us something" Mara began; she really didn't know what to say.

"It was Rufus; ok let's not beat around the bush. He knows we've been watching him, I don't know how but he does and he's been watching us too" Jerome said, almost in rare hysterics, Mara scooted closer to him and rubbed his back to comfort him. He leaned into her and she hugged him slightly. Sibuna looked at them shocked, Patricia even looked scared as did Fabian but Nina showed no emotion.


	18. Chapter 18

House of Jara CHAPTER 18

"He spoke to you? What else did he say? Did he say anything about the mask?" Nina fired at them without breathing.

"Nothing really" Amber told Nina, she didn't really like her tone.

"You should have asked him, tried to get some answers" Nina scolded them for not even asking Rufus one question, she was upset that they had spoken to him, yet got nothing.

"We were a bit preoccupied with the fact that the maniac was in my room and could've done anything he wanted. I mean it's not like he's never kidnapped anyone before. Nina, we weren't gonna just go 'Ah hey Rufus so we broke into your warehouse and were just wondering why you've been drawing the Mask of Anubis? We've also been wondering why you've been snooping around here' "Jerome had cracked, he hated how Nina assumed everything was so easy, she hadn't been kidnapped by Rufus like he and Patricia had been.

"Jerome's right Nina, when you've been kidnapped by him, it's hard to face him. You may have been kept by him but the rest of us were there with you. Me and Jerome have both been kidnapped and kept away from civilisation for at least a week by him, we were alone with the maniac" Patricia explained to Nina rationally.

"I don't care; I just wanna know why he's back!" Nina told Sibuna rather coldly. Jerome glared at her with hatred; this reminded him of why he didn't really like her much.

"Nina I think you should go" Patricia told her friend whilst looking at Jerome; who was obviously deeply affected by his ordeal with Rufus. Nina looked at everyone in the room before leaving with Fabian.

"Wait, none of you told me about being kidnapped; I knew about the thing on prom night but other than that I haven't been told" Mara said, hinting that she wanted to know every last detail. Jerome looked at her worriedly but Mara returned the look with pleading eyes.

"Can everyone leave me to tell Mara?" Jerome could deny her nothing and everyone obliged, leaving the room immediately.

"Come on then; what happened?" Mara questioned, eager to know everything.

"Well last year we were all caught up in the thing with the elixir of life and well; I wasn't on the right side to begin with. I was with Rufus but I didn't know what he was trying to do, before I knew it I was sneaking down into the cellar trying to steal god knows what. When Sibuna had found all the Ankh parts I stole Alfie's to give to Rufus. When I found out what he was actually trying to do, I tried to fix everything but Rufus held me captive at that warehouse for over a week; no one even realised. Everyone was told that I was staying with a relative. Even when Alfie got suspicious because I hadn't called or texted him nobody cared. It was only when Alfie found me in the warehouse that Sibuna actually believed him, he couldn't do anything alone though so he had to get Sibuna to come get me with him" Jerome told his love.

"Why did you steal from your best friend?" Mara asked, unable to say anything else.

"If you haven't noticed, Mara that man scares me half to death and I don't say that often, you said it yourself – his voice is enough to scare me. I didn't want to betray him but I was afraid of what Rufus would do to me. I mean I was right to be scared, look what he ended up doing" Jerome justified his actions and showed her a scar on the side of his right eye. Mara gasped and touched it lightly. "He gave me this when I tried to escape"

"Jerome, I'm really sorry-"Mara began but Jerome cut her off.

"Can you just go? It's obvious you can't see why I did it" he said, getting up and turning away from her.

"Jerome please! I do see" Mara stood up and grabbed his arm, turning him back to face her.

"Just go Mara! I pour my heart out to you and you think I just stole from my best friend for no reason, like it was just for the fun of it" Jerome sneered "I told you how much I like you and you still think I'm heartless and vile"

"Jerome that is not true, I don't think that" Mara pleaded as she raised her voice slightly making Jerome turn and look at her.

"Mara just go please" Jerome sounded defeated; he was surprised when she grabbed his shirt and planted a big kiss on his lips, he kissed back and when they pulled a part, they saw Mick standing at the door.

"I heard shouting but obviously you're fine so I'm, uh, gonna go" he said sad and embarrassed.

"Did you mean that kiss? Was it real or to make meathead jealous?" Jerome always thought people had ulterior motives, they never just liked him. It was the reason he used Alfie like he did.

"Of course I meant it, I didn't even know Mick was standing there, I swear to you I don't think those things of you, in fact I think you're the opposite of vile and heartless. I think your amazing" Mara assured the tall sceptic in front of her, he beamed down at her and she beamed up at him in return, she immediately hugged him around the stomach.

"Mara, will you…" Jerome began but couldn't say it out loud.

"Yes Jerome, I will go out with you" Mara replied and knew for sure that was his question when she saw his eyes light up at her answer. He hugged her again and spun her around; she giggled and hugged him tightly. "Can we keep it quiet for now though, I don't want people to think I moved on from Mick too quickly, it has only been like two days since we broke up" Mara asked as he put her back down, he frowned slightly.

"But I wanna be able to kiss you in front of people" Jerome whined sadly, pouting very slightly so Mara couldn't see.

"Ooh alright then, I suppose we can be public, why should people take an interest in my personal life anyway? Shall we go tell everyone then?" Mara agreed and Jerome nodded happily. They walked out into the living room hand in hand; they winced when Amber squealed very loudly.

"Yay! Jara is official!" she yelled happily.


	19. Chapter 19

House of Jara CHAPTER 19

Everyone had winced from Amber's squeal,

"Did she just say Jara?" Mara questioned Jerome; he simply nodded as Mick glared unhappily at them.

"Congratulations and celebrations" Alfie sang happily, twirling around the room.

"Shut it Alfie" Jerome snapped making Alfie put his hands up in fake surrender, Nina just smiled sweetly at the new couple – she knew she wasn't in the right place with Jerome at the moment to actually say anything to them.

"I never pictured the two of you together" Fabian said, patting Jerome on the back and smiling at the two of them.

"Well me neither but look – we are together" Jerome told him, pulling Mara to his side and smiling down at her.

"I don't think it'll last to be honest" Mick scowled from across the room.

"Mick, again, you broke up with me" Mara told her bitter ex-boyfriend "I'm actually pretty glad you did, otherwise I'd still be with you and not with Jerome. Still with you as you bore me with all you sport and fitness craziness, I get enough of that at home with my parents" Mara explained, Mick looked hurt but his eyes soon turned cold.

"Well at least now I don't have to endure your constant reading and doing homework" Mick shot back at her.

"I was only doing my homework when you were around because you were always training when I take breaks from school work" Mara clarified.

"I only did that because you're boring as hell" Mick yelled, everyone just watched as their argument got more and more heated – into a yelling match.

"Then why did you go out with me?" she asked in disbelief.

"I went out with you because you got me really good grades" Mick told her, coldly causing Mara's eyes to fill with tears and she ran up to her room.

"That was low Mick, how could you do that? And to Mara" Amber said with narrowed eyes, she quickly ran after Mara to comfort her, after all they were best friends before everything with Mick and Nina. Jerome was ready to launch a full out attack on Mick but Alfie pulled him away and up to Mara's room.

"Mara, he didn't mean any of that – you are not boring at all" Jerome told her, sitting beside her.

"He's right about the books and homework though" Mara sniffed.

"That only shows how much smarted you are than him" Jerome told her, succeeding in making her smile.

"Thanks Jerome" Mara choked, wiping her tears away.

"We need a picture of this!" Amber commented just as Joy entered the room. "Joy! Take a picture of us please" she asked, handing her a camera. "Everybody smile!" Amber, Mara and Alfie smiled widely but Jerome gave a very small smile – it was more like a twitch. "I'm making an Amfie, Jara scrapbook" Amber told them in a sing-song voice.

"Why, Amber?" Mara queried.

"Because I want to, plus Jerome is Alfie's best friend" Amber explained thoroughly, so Amber thought yet Mara was still confused but asked no further questions.

"If you guys are gonna be talking can you go somewhere else, I'm gonna read" Joy told her ex-best friend (Mara, this is what Joy refers to her as now) and her new posse.

"Ok, see you later Joy" Mara said, not noticing the bitterness in her voice and they left to go back downstairs.

"Alf, come talk to Trudy with me about our welcome back party" Jerome instructed and they left to talk to her in the kitchen.

"You don't think Joy felt a bit left out, do you?" Mara asked Amber nervously.

"No I don't think so, even if she did there's nothing we can do now. Anyway it doesn't matter, we have each other if Joy gets mad, and you have Jerome and the rest of Sibuna" Amber explained to the paranoid Mara.

"Do you wanna go for a walk?" Mara asked after nodding in agreement. "By the way thanks Amber I'm really glad we're friends again, I'm really glad you've forgiven me after everything with Mick"

"Mara it's forgotten, I have Alfie now so I don't need Mick and neither do you, you have Jerome. You don't need to worry what he thinks of you anymore" Amber explained, she really was much deeper than people gave her credit for, she did seem dumb on the exterior though. They walking through the wooded area, not deep though just slightly wooded – near Anubis house.

Meanwhile Jerome and Alfie were sitting in their room seeing as the girls had ditched them. 'Do you know where your girlfriends are? I do – RZ' was the text message that both Alfie and Jerome received and they both sat bolt upright – they had both been lying on their beds, chatting. They both bolted from the house in search of their girlfriends.

"Mara, Amber! Where are you?!" Jerome called loudly but there was no answer. 'I feel a lot closer to Amber and Mara than you two right now – RZ' another text, he was taunting them and he was close to them, that was not a good sign.

**A/N: ****This is late but I'm sorry for not uploading ****for about two months but I'm glad my viewers have stayed faithful! I really appreciate it! You guys are awesome! If any of you have ideas PM me I would love to include them!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N****: Sorry I haven't uploaded in soooo long, I've been busy with school as I'm in my last year of sixth form and I suppose it got pushed to the back of my mind but I'm back and it's back! ****There's a few links in here that I would like you to click on for outfits, you might need to copy and paste.**

**House of Anubis CHAPTER 20**

"Jerome? What's the matter? We were just walking," Mara asked curiously as her and Amber emerged from the trees at the sound of their frantic boyfriends. They both tackled Amber and Mara into tight hugs.

"What is the matter with you two? You're even weirder than usual," Amber demanded.

"Rufus was watching you," Alfie told the confused girls with no subtlety what-so-ever.

"What? He was watching us? How do you know?" Mara asked wide-eyed.

"He texted us," Jerome explained, Mara looked terrified but Amber just looked disgusted.

"He was watching us? What a creep! Why can't he just leave us alone, we haven't done anything wrong and now he's stalking us," Amber ranted, loudly but was stopped by her phone ringing. "Hello?"

"Hello Amber," the person on the other line said menacingly.

"Who is this?" Amber asked unknowingly.

"Don't you recognise my voice?" Rufus asked as Amber looked all around for any sign of him after recognising the voice.

"Why can't you just leave us alone? We don't know anything about the elixir! Why don't you ask Victor? He'll know way more than us, we want nothing to do with it!" Amber yelled down the phone. "You don't scare us, anyway!"

"Listen you little brat! You say another word out of turn you'll have to sleep with one eye open for the rest of your pointless existence so I suggest you keep your mouth shut!" Rufus spat at the blond, he sounded dark and angry now rather than menacing. Amber looked so frightened so Jerome took the phone from her, it was the first time he had seen genuine fear in her eyes.

"Why don't you ask Victor your questions? He knows more than us like Amber said. We don't know anything."

"Oh I beg to differ, Jerome; I could use your service again. Despite everything you were very useful," Rufus explained to his ex-partner.

"I want nothing to do with you; you know I won't help you again!" Jerome was the one yelling now. All the shouting had alerted Victor and he was walking towards the group when he overheard Jerome telling the person on the phone that he should ask Victor his questions.

"What is going on here?" he demanded with his booming voice. "Who are you talking to?"

"Victor, no one," Amber said after some hesitation, she still had the look of complete terror on her face. Jerome quickly hung up on Rufus and they all quickly began to run back to the house before they heard the rustle of someone coming out of hiding in the woods.

"Hello Victor," Rufus said much to Victor's horror.

"Rufus, what are you doing here?" Victor asked confused, "get back up to the house, kids!" They quickly complied and ran to the house and sat in the living room.

"How are we gonna avoid him? He has our numbers and is seemingly watching our every move!" Amber expressed.

"I don't know Amber; anyway let's think about the party; that will keep our minds away from Rufus. Should we each get to pick music or…?" Jerome explained.

"I don't think I'm gonna come, I'm just not in the mood for a party," Mara told her friends.

"Mara, please come; it's only going to be Anubis residents. Please, please, please," Jerome pleaded; she took one look in his eyes and gave in.

"Fine, I'll come for you," Mara smiled and kissed him. They all set up for the party and before they knew it, it was six and the party was starting.

Mara's outfit:  marajaffraypartyoutfit/set?id=52699321

Amber's outfit:  ambermillingtonpartyoutfit/set?id=52698535

Patricia's outfit:  patriciawilliamsonpartyoutfit/set?id=52701312

Joy's outfit:  joymercerpartyoutfit/set?id=52702570

Nina's outfit:  ninamartinpartyoutfit/set?id=52703899

"Wow and you considered not going," Jerome said to Mara as she descended the stairs.

"Shut up, I don't even look nice. Amber picked everything out," Mara explained to her boyfriend.

"I think you look amazing and don't let anyone tell you differently," Amber told her as she appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Thank you Amber I agree," Jerome said nodding as he took Mara's hand in his and the trio waited for Alfie. Jerome frowned when Mick appeared at his, Fabian and Eddie's bedroom door, he was staring at Mara.

"Hey Meathead stop staring at Mara, you dumped her remember?" Jerome called, pulling him out of his trance.

"Whatever Clarke," Mick said, walking into the living room. He went out of his way to bump shoulders with Jerome.

"Hey Alfie," Amber said as she filled with joy at the sight of her boyfriend, she hugged him as Mara made Jerome turn away from Mick. They were on the verge of having a fist fight. They all headed into the living room and Jerome turned on the music, he had been expecting some R&B but apparently Amber had other plans so she had taken the liberty to put her 'Lemonade Mouth' soundtrack into the music system. Amber pulled Mara away from the table where she was talking to Jerome to dance and sing along with her. They were dancing to 'Turn Up the Music' and when 'Somebody' came on they were able to talk.

"I think Mara and Ambs are getting back to how they were before the whole Mick thing," Alfie told Jerome as they watched their girlfriends.

"Best friends again but what about Nina?" Jerome uttered.

"I suppose Amber wouldn't be as close to Nina as she is if she and Mara hadn't fallen out, maybe it was almost like a rebound thing?" Alfie described.

"Amber can I ask you something?" Mara asked quietly, so she wouldn't actually have to ask if Amber didn't hear.

"Yeah sure, go ahead," Amber said as she swayed to the music.

"Are we still best friends? I mean we haven't spoken much since Mick," Mara asked nervously.

"Of course we are Mara, you are the bestest friend I have ever had. I mean what happened with Mick hurt but I got Alfie out of it and he's way better, I didn't love Mick but I do love Alfie," Amber expressed and her and Mara hugged as Nina interrupted them.


	21. Chapter 21

**House of Jara CHAPTER 21**

"Hey Amber… Mara," Nina greeted them, feeling jealousy building up in her. She was still apprehensive about Mara joining Sibuna. "What were you two talking about?" she asked after hearing what Amber had said about Mara being her best friend.

"Nothing really, just chatting," Amber replied unintentionally making Nina think she was hiding something.

"Ok then, Amber wanna come and dance me and Fabian?" Nina asked, subtly trying to pull Amber away from Mara.

"Sorry Neens but me and Mara are catching up because of our stupid, prolonged argument, I'll talk to you later though," Amber smiled; Nina faked one and walked back to Fabian.

"Ambs she looked a little jealous," Mara told her friend, she didn't particularly want to steal another person away from someone else.

"Don't worry, she understands friendship," Amber defended their right to be best friends.

"Right now she is glaring daggers at us," Mara explained now feeling like Nina didn't like her.

"I'll talk to her later," Amber reassured the over worrying Mara who nodded and then they went back to dancing and having a great time like everyone else (except Mick but who's surprised really?) They were all sitting in their respective rooms still hyped from the party.

"Neens, why were you glaring at me and Mara downstairs earlier?" Amber asked her friend bluntly as they both sat on their beds.

"Well you're my best friend and I don't want to lose you to Mara, we all know she's good at stealing people," Nina explained trying to sound as if it was funny.

"Don't talk about her like that! She was one of the only people who didn't want to give you a hard time when you first arrived. I've been friends with Mara since we first came here, we've been best friends since we met basically. Nina we will always be friends, you'll never lose me – I'd definitely choose you over Alfie," Amber expressed adamantly; Nina looked down shamefully when Amber started but looked up happily by the end.

"Right sorry Amber, I suppose we should go to sleep, night."

"Night Nina," the next morning everyone woke up groggy from staying up late and being woken up by Trudy at 7 AM. "Can't we just go back to sleep Trudy?" Amber questioned as she sat trying not to fall asleep at the table. She was sat next to Mara who was next to Jerome who was at the head of the table. Alfie was sat by his other side, Patricia next to him with Eddie by her side; Nina at the other head of the table and Fabian between her and Amber.

"No Amber, I am trying to keep you in a routine to avoid you all falling asleep in class," Trudy explained to the sleepy teenagers who were basically falling asleep on each other. "Make the most of the nice weather," Trudy added as Mick walked into the room, he perked up at the thought of nice weather.

"I'll do some training," he exclaimed and ran back to his bedroom.

"I'll do some training," Jerome mimicked Mick and everyone laughed but Joy.

"Why are you lot so mean? All he wants to do is something he loves and you're all making fun of him for it!" Joy said angrily having also come down for breakfast at that moment, she felt so excluded from their club; she knew everything about the chosen one yet they decided to kick her out. She hated them for it; even Mara and Jerome were members. The angry girl left to talk to Mick and Jerome laughed again but stopped when Mara hit him in the arm.

"What?" he question holding his arm where she hit it, he was very confused.

"Most people know when to stop but you always seem to go too far," Mara explained to the prankster.

"Oh come on it was just a joke, Joy just took it the wrong way," Jerome defended himself, he grinned expectantly at his girlfriend and to his glee she grinned back.

"Yacker, do you wanna show me around the grounds today?" Eddie asked Patricia shooting her a secret pleading look. He really liked her and hoped to win her over with his Eddie charm.

"Fine," she said exasperatedly, he grinned happily at her and she secretly and shyly smiled back. Alfie, Amber, Jerome and Mara spent most of the Sunday together out walking. They walked through the woods despite knowing Rufus was out there, somewhere. They were deep in the woods when Jerome heard faint footsteps in the leaves.

"What was that? I heard footsteps," Jerome whispered.

"Jerome calm down, it's just the wind," Mara told him with a comforting pat on his back and a smile. Jerome listened to her and said no more about it; he thought about it though and Mara noticed it as he didn't participate in any of the conversations they had where as he usually had witty comments for everything. At supper Mara, Jerome, Amber and Fabian whispered about Rufus; Nina had a chat with Mick whilst Patricia, Alfie and Eddie talked and Joy sat awkwardly. Trudy saw how she was feeling and felt bad for her.

"Joy lovey, you don't look very well perhaps you should have an early night," Trudy told her, she agreed and went up to her room. No one paid any attention to Joy leaving; not even Mick who knew how she felt.

"Do you guys wanna go back to the warehouse tomorrow? Explore some more if Rufus isn't there?" Fabian asked the three he was whispering with. They agreed to talk to the others about and decided to have a Sibuna meeting at midnight as usual.

"We were thinking about having another look around the warehouse tomorrow," Amber explained to Alfie, Patricia and Nina.

"What? What you nuts? He knows we've been watching him, he could trap us or something," Nina exploded.

"Calm down Nina, he's out numbered – seven of us and one of him – we have the upper hand. We may find something vital to find the mask of Anubis so we can give it to Senkhara and break the curse she has on you," Fabian explained to his worried girlfriend.

"I'm not going ok? I'm sorry, I just don't want to risk all of our safety," Nina expressed, she was adamant on not going. "I'm tired, let's just go to bed," she added and got into bed before people even had a chance to get up and leave. Everyone including Amber stepped out of the room.

"Guys we should have a meeting tomorrow at lunch without Nina, we need to find clues about this mask. It's for her own sake, it'll only be this once," Amber suggested, adding the last part upon seeing the look of betrayal in Fabian's eyes; he didn't want to go behind her back.

"I can't, you'll have to do it without me."

"Come on Fabian, this is for her own good. We need help to lift the curse," Patricia told the geek.

"Fine just this once and only for her sake," Fabian finally gave in.

"Good, tomorrow at lunch we all meet at the front gate, we can't go to the Sibuna clearing because that's the first place Nina will look for us," Amber explained, relieved that Fabian was on board, "Night guys, see you in the morning."

"I hate this," Mara said once Amber had gone back into her room and her and Jerome had sat on the floor outside her own door.

"I do too and I'm sorry for dragging you into this, I wish you weren't in Sibuna for your own safety," Jerome explained to his girlfriend, he looked at then looked down. He felt guilty, if he had forced her to go back upstairs that night then she wouldn't be caught up in all the Rufus drama.

"Jerome don't be silly, it brought us together didn't it? I mean if it hadn't happened like that then I'd still be dating Mick and we all know why he went out with me," Mara described to her silly and guilt ridden boyfriend. He smiled at her; she smiled back and leaned her head on his shoulder. This happiness was short lived as they heard the front door open quietly.

**A/N****: I know I brought in Senkhara suddenly but this story isn't predominantly about the mystery so sorry if that seemed weird guys! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	22. Chapter 22

**House of Jara CHAPTER 22**

Jerome and Mara were sat outside her bedroom on the floor and didn't want to alert Rufus – who they knew had just snuck into the house – that they were aware that he was there right now; this prompted them to just stay still in each other's arms during the thirty minutes that Rufus was looking around. What the hell is he doing snooping around Anubis house?

"I guess we should go to bed, we've got school in the morning," Jerome told Mara who nodded, he stood and helped Mara to her feet and they kissed goodnight and went to bed. The next morning everyone was sitting around the dining room table eating breakfast; Mara and Jerome chatting whilst Mick was staring at them angrily as he and Joy were sat opposite them.

"Are you alright Mick?" Joy asked as they ate their bacon.

"Yeah I'm fine," Mick replied to the only person on the table willing to speak to him, "How about you?" he added once he realised he had been rather rude.

"I'm good thanks," Joy replied happily to the 'teen heartthrob', they continued a light conversation about themselves whilst Alfie and Amber talked about their history project.

"What are we supposed to be writing about?" Amber queried.

"I don't know…" Alfie answered unhelpfully.

"Why did I pick to work with you? You know nothing about history!" Amber expressed as she sighed loudly, making everyone looked at her, "What?" she looked at them all as they laughed at the ditsy blond. It was a pretty regular day for most students in Anubis house apart from Jerome who had started to have nightmares about Rufus again, making him very preoccupied during the day – not paying any attention to anything.

"Jerome, are you ok?" Mara asked her boyfriend as they sat at a table eating their lunch with Amber and Alfie.

"What? Oh, uh I'm fine thank you Mara," Jerome replied in a distant voice, Mara attempted to kiss him but he completely ignored her. His three best friends looked at him with concerned expressions.

"Are you sure you're ok mate?" Alfie asked, however, Jerome wasn't listening, he was staring into space.

"Hello? Earth to Jerome," Amber said, waving her hand in front of his face and snapping her fingers.

"What?" Jerome snapped viciously.

"What is wrong with you?" Mara was getting really worried now as were Alfie and Amber.

"Nothing's wrong, nothing at all… I was just… you know," Jerome answered, he didn't want their pity, pity made him weak and Jerome Clarke was not weak. Mara took his hand and lead him away from the table.

"Jerome, something is wrong. What is it? Why can't you just tell me?" Mara questioned.

"Honestly Mara, I'm fine, there's nothing to worry about," Jerome lied with a brilliant smile and a kiss on the forehead as they walked across the grass. They could see the trees and something in them caught Jerome's eye – Rufus was waving at him. "Can you just go back to Alfie and Amber, I just need to get something from the house, and I'll meet you before last period. Go on, I'm fine." Mara looked at him sceptically but went back to sit with Amfie as Jerome marched over to Rufus.

"Hello Jerome, nice of you to join me, I have a proposition for you."

"No Rufus, I am not doing your bidding again! Not this time, you should just leave us alone, we don't have anything that you want," Jerome explained but Rufus attempted to drag him away but Jerome knew he would do this and pulled away from him. Rufus decided to resort to the gun in his trousers.

"Come on Jerome, no one has to get hurt," Rufus told the boy who quickly obeyed every order given to him.

Mara was waiting at the table for Jerome to come back with Alfie and Amber.

"Come on Mara, he'll probably come back to class late or decide to stay at the house," Alfie said as he pulled Mara to class.

"What if something happened to him?" Mara whispered to Alfie and Amber as they sat in Mrs. Andrew's History class.

"Jerome knows how to look after himself, we should cover for him – he wasn't feeling well," Amber explained as she turned back to the front.

"Good afternoon everyone," Mrs Andrews greeted as her eyes did a sweep of the classroom, "Where is Mr Clarke?"

"He wasn't feeling well, I think he went back to Anubis house," Amber explained, Mrs Andrews believed her and got on with the lesson. When the bell rang Mara raced from the room with Alfie and Amber hot on her heels.

"I wonder what's wrong with Mara," Fabian said as he, Nina and Patricia followed suit and left the room.

"Slimeball probably did something stupid," Patricia joked.

"How did Amber and Mara even become friends? They're totally different; they have absolutely nothing in common. I don't understand how they even get along," Nina expressed, she was still jealous even if she didn't show Amber.

"Hey I get along with Amber, don't I?" Patricia reasoned.

"Nina, you really shouldn't try to get between them. Jealousy isn't a good look," Fabian told his girlfriend.

**A/N****: What do you guys think Rufus is going to propose to Jerome? Tell me your theories in a review! Out there threories highly encouraged! :P**


	23. Chapter 23

**House of Jara CHAPTER 23**

"Hey Mara, have you seen Jerome anywhere? I can't find him – Poppy"

"Poppy just texted me, she can't find Jerome. I'm getting really, really worried now," Mara said exasperatedly, she was pacing the floor of Amber and Nina's room as Amber and Alfie sat on her bed just watching Mara rant and pace. It was now five in the evening and no one had seen or heard from Jerome since lunch, they decided to tell Trudy and everyone else that he'd gone to see his dad as it was an emergency. Alfie received a text message but Mara was too distracted to notice, which was lucky because it was a photo from Rufus of Jerome tied to a chair, gagged and unconscious with the attached message – 'I have Jerome and I wanted to let you know that this will get worse if I don't the information I'm after – RZ'

"Oh my God," Alfie whispered as he showed Amber the photo, she gasped silently but they quickly hid it when Mara turned towards them.

"Mara calm down, we'll find him and then everything will be fine," Alfie explained; he stood up, took Mara by the arms and sat her on the bed in his place.

"Why can't we just call the police?" the worried girl questioned, she was utterly convinced that Rufus had kidnapped her boyfriend; little did she know that her suspicions were correct.

"Oh and tell them what? A crazy man with an obsession for eternal life has kidnapped Jerome and is torturing him for the legendary Mask of Anubis?" Amber questioned sarcastically.

"Who said anything about torture?" Mara questioned, Amfie quickly looked around for a lie but Mara was too smart and caught on. "You know something! Tell me what it is!"

"Nothing! We know nothing!" Alfie exclaimed in a high pitch voice.

"You do! Just tell me!" Mara pleaded.

"Rufus sent Alfie a photo, it was of Jerome," Amber gave in; Mara kind of scared her sometimes. Alfie sighed and showed her the photo of the unconscious Jerome.

"Oh my God! What does he want with him?"

"Rufus and Jerome have a special relationship, I don't think he'll hurt him too badly," Alfie explained to try and make Mara feel a little better.

"Alfie, how is that supposed to make me feel any better? We need to tell Fabian!"

"Tell Fabian what?" Fabian asked as he walked in right on cue, nothing was said Mara just shoved Alfie's phone in his face. "We need to find him! We should call the police, Trudy, anyone!" Fabian ranted – loudly – and another cue was met, Trudy came into the room.

"I heard my name being called, what is it dearies?"

"Nothing!" all four teenagers snapped at the same time as Fabian hid the phone behind his back.

"What are you all hiding?" Trudy questioned suspiciously, being the house mother of the kids in Anubis has made her very good at catching them lying, seeing as they do it a lot.

"What nothing, nothing at all Trudy. Why would you think we're hiding anything?" Fabian asked as Alfie took the phone from him and deleted the message.

"Hmm ok then, keep out of trouble and supper will be ready in forty minutes," Trudy said as she left after giving them all a sceptical look. They sighed in relief but Mara didn't feel any better.

Meanwhile, Jerome had woken up to the sight of Rufus staring at him.

"What am I doing here?" Jerome asked, attempted to rub his face but found he was tied to a chair.

"You're how I'm going to get answers," Rufus answered, sounding very sinister.

"They won't tell you anything you know," Jerome told him. "We don't even have the bloody answers!" he added.

"Then they will have to find the answers won't they or they won't be getting you back – alive anyway," Rufus explained, slamming his fist on the table he was sitting at, he was growing impatient with the boy already and he'd only said two sentences.

"What do you want with an old mask anyway? It's not even real, it's only a le-"

"It is real! You don't even know what you're talking about," Rufus cut him off with a loud, booming shout, Jerome flinched away from his worst nightmare as the man inched closer to him.

"We've looked it up, it's a legend. Rufus, you need to get a grip on reality or you'll be delusional for the rest of your life, your very human life," Rufus grabbed a hold of Jerome's collar with his face about an inch from Jerome's.

"I am not delusional! I am on a mission to find the very real Mask of Anubis! You should just shut your mouth!" with his last word he picked up a cloth and shoved it to Jerome's mouth and nose for him to inhale the chloroform and Jerome was unconscious once more.

Jerome had now been gone for a week, Sibuna had been telling people that he was seeing his dad but they had to tell Poppy that he was completing a personal project outside of school. Poppy was beginning to get very suspicious though as Mara had been completely erratic since Jerome had left, she was jumpy, snappy and never listened to anyone anymore; not even her teachers. The whole Sibuna gang was so focused on the Mask of Anubis and Senkhara's curse that they were beginning to forget about Jerome and even started to believe their own lies. They were having a meeting in Nina and Amber's room as Nina had found the Robert Frobisher-Smythe's secret study in the cellar.

"What are we even supposed to be looking for in the antechamber?" Fabian questioned.

"Ante-what?" Amber asked, confused as she had never heard that word before.

"The study," Fabian disclosed simply.

"I don't know, maybe Sarah will fill me in or the house will help? I mean Sarah must know something she did li-" Nina stated before Mara interrupted her.

"Has everyone forgotten about Jerome? You know; tall, blond, always pulling pranks? No one has even tried to figure out how to find him! Me and Alfie are the only one's even attempting a plan! It's tonight if anyone's interested in saving him," Mara shouted at her friends, which was very out of character for her but she hadn't really been herself since he went missing.

"Whoa Mara, of course we haven't forgotten about Jerome," Patricia explained, placing a hand on her arm as she was sat next to her.

"But we were gonna have another look in Frobisher's study tonight!" Nina whined.

"I don't care about the mask! I care about Jerome!" Mara yelled again and to Sibuna's dismay Mick came in having heard all of the shouting.

"What's going on here? Why are you shouting about a mask and Jerome?" he asked but no one bothered to answer him. "Will someone tell me what is going on here? Jerome isn't with his father is he? Mars you're worried about him!"

"What is going on up here?" Victor boomed as he entered the girls' corridor.

"I don't know Victor, why don't you ask them."

"Get downstairs now, boy!" Victor yelled at Mick who quickly lost his triumphant look and ran downstairs away from Victor who seemed to be in a foul mood. "What was Campbell talking about?" Victor asked as he stepped into the room.

"N-n-nothing Victor," Fabian stuttered, Victor towered over the group who were all still sat on the floor and they all looked up at him, fear evident in their eyes.


	24. Chapter 24

**House of Jara CHAPTER 24**

"Has Jerome's disappearance got anything to do with Rufus?" Victor questioned the gang harshly.

"What? Why would you think that? He's gone to visit his dad," Patricia lied through her teeth knowing one slip up and he would know.

"It takes a week to visit someone who's in prison, does it?"

Meanwhile, Jerome was now slumped against a wall of the room he was locked in, Rufus had basically beaten him half to death; he had kicked and punched him the stomach, thrown him around a bit causing him to hit his head on the wall and he had some bruises and cuts on his face. All because Jerome wouldn't shut up about Rufus being delusional and the mask not being real. Jerome has lost all hope of being rescued, he believed they had forgotten about him or had left him there to rot just like his mother. Just being there alone in the dark made him think about Mara, he hoped she wouldn't leave him there, that she still loved him; he knew Alfie wouldn't but he could never be sure about everyone else. Rufus brought him out of his thoughts by pulling him up from his position on the floor.

"Come on Jerome, your little friends have some answers for me so I better take you along with me," he told him, immediately dragging him to his van and throwing him in the back. They all met him in the clearing in the woods, only Mara and Alfie appeared to be there until the rest of Sibuna circled the horrid man. "Hello children," Rufus said upon arriving with the battered looking Jerome.

"Oh my God," Mara whispered and tried to run to Jerome's side but was stopped by Alfie.

"Well then, what do you have for me?"

"Nothing, we just thought you should know that your leverage is useless, you can't blackmail someone with something they don't care about anymore. Life is great without Jerome, no pranks and it's quieter. Why would we want to change that?" Patricia stated from behind the pair, she looked at Jerome when Rufus looked at her and saw the pain at hearing that, it was just as he had suspected.

"What? Alfie you care about your best friend right?"

"Nope," Alfie said heartlessly. Jerome's eyes went from being pained to plain betrayal, he looked to Mara as his last way of getting out of this alive.

"Mara, this is your boyfriend. Don't you want to save him?"

"No sorry." Jerome finally looked broken, his whole life he had literally fallen apart in those few minutes. Suddenly, Rufus threw Jerome to the ground in anger and looked around at each member of Sibuna hoping to find some slight look of wanting to save Jerome so he could carry on with the blackmail. He was unsuccessful, he decided it would be a bad move to try and take one of them as he had left his gun at the warehouse stupidly; he stalked away to his van leaving the kids alone in the middle of the woods at midnight.

**A/N****: I know it's a really short chapter, sorry!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N****: Hey I wanted to do a shout out to the guest who said this: '****You're a great writer and this has been one of my favourite stories. I'm so glad that you are updating again, and with such frequency.****' Thanks so much for a review; I wish I could personally thank you in a PM! I appreciate the compliments **

**House of Jara CHAPTER 25**

Sibuna waited until they heard the roar of Rufus' van to disappear before doing anything about Jerome, once they did Mara flung herself at Jerome, wrapping her arms around him.

"Oh Jerome, I'm so sorry. We didn't mean those things, it was just a plan to save you and it worked; thank God you're ok!"

"Define ok," Jerome spluttered, he was finding it hard to breathe as the severity of Rufus' beatings was heavy.

"We should take him to a hospital!" Fabian announced.

"No Fabian, I'm fine. We can't just march into a hospital and demand treatment without questions; they'll have to call Trudy or Victor. Just get me back to the house please, I'll take some pain killers in the morning and I'll be perfectly alright," Jerome explained, Sibuna agreed and they went back to the house; they had to sneak in obviously, most of Sibuna said their goodnights and went to their own rooms after Amber had offered to cover up Jerome's visible bruises with make-up. Jerome was sat on his bed with Alfie whilst Mara grabbed a glass of water and some biscuits; he was refusing to look at Mara or Alfie.

"Jerome please look at me," Mara pleaded, he slowly complied – looking up from examining the water.

"I really believed you were all sick of me, I thought it was happening again."

"Of course we're not sick of you; it was an act, a plan and it worked; we got you back," Mara told him. "I got you back," she added in a whisper.

"We all love you mate, you're my best friend. I don't know what I would have done if he had taken this any further," Alfie explained, he had loved the plan yet he had also hated it. He knew it would work because Rufus wouldn't hang on to something that he believed to be useless but the look on Jerome's face when he heard Alfie say he didn't care about him made him feel terrible. Then there was the look of complete defeat when Mara had said the same thing, it just broke him.

"How were you guys so convincing?"

"Just remembering how much I needed you back here, with me. I love you Jerome so don't ever believe different!"

"I love you too Mara, so much. I understand why you did it but you understand why I have doubts right?" Jerome replied to his loving girlfriend, Alfie gave them a slightly confused look – Jerome still hadn't told him much about his family.

"I've had practise, you know a year of Sibuna can teach you a thing about having to act out a lie," Alfie added comically even though he was dead serious. Jerome finally cracked his first smile for a week causing a chain reaction of smiles.

"I should go to sleep, we have school in the morning," Mara told the boys with a kiss on Jerome's cheek. When Mara left Alfie was staring at Jerome who still didn't look like himself.

"I didn't think he would hurt you this badly."

"Well he did, let's just go sleep, ok Alfredo?" Jerome said with a sad smile at the end. The next morning Amber did as she promised and covered up the visible bruises, mostly on Jerome's face, with her make-up whilst she and Mara filled him in on what had happened during the week – including what they had told people to avoid suspicion. They went out to breakfast at 7:30 as Trudy was still preparing some food.

"Jerome, when did you get back?" Trudy exclaimed upon seeing the young boy at the dining room table.

"Last night but it was really late so I went straight to bed," Jerome told his house mother, he had sat down quietly between Mara and Alfie despite being in agony.

"It's good to have you back," Trudy confessed, over the moon to have the troubled boy back. She had worked in the house for eight years and had known him the whole time so she had become more than just his house mother at school but like a mother figure altogether.

"Thank you Trudy, nice breakfast by the way," Trudy smiled in reply and returned to making some more bacon and eggs. Everyone had their own random conversations whilst eating their breakfast except for Jerome, Mara and Alfie; the latter's being very worried about the tall teenager as he had no snide comments to say to anyone despite being deprived of it for a week. He received a text message half way through breakfast, prompting him to go and collect his bag from his room before quickly returning to the dining room. "I'm gonna head into school early, I'll see you in history you finish your breakfast," Jerome informed Mara adding the last part before he knew she would get up to join him. "I'll be fine, he thinks I'm useless," he whispered to her as he leant down to kiss her cheek.

"Alright see you in a bit," Mara replied, she was thinking of following him to keep an eye on him but decided against it as he would kill her for it.

"Why'd you let him go alone?" Fabian whispered to the worried dark haired girl.

"He'll be fine, Rufus doesn't think he can help him with anything anymore, I would follow him but he would _not_ appreciate that," Mara whispered in reply.

"I hope you're right."

Meanwhile, Jerome was walking towards the bike shed when he came across Poppy.

"Jerome! How was your _personal_ project?" Poppy exclaimed as she pulled him into a bear hug causing him to wince but hid it as soon as she pulled away.

"What's it to you munchkin?" Jerome replied, it could have sounded to an outsider as quite a cold hearted reply but with these two siblings it was considered quite loving.

"Just wondering, I haven't seen you in ages."

"We never spent any time together when we were younger, why does it matter now?"

"I'd like to think we have a much better relationship now," Poppy smiled up at her big brother – he was never a brother that she could actually look up to but since Mara had been influencing him, he was a much nicer person.

"Alright but we'll have to catch up later, I have something I need to do," Jerome kissed her head and half ran off so she could make sure she hadn't followed.

**A/N****: What do you guys think Jerome is up to? Is it a lovely surprise for Mara? Or is it something more sinister? Maybe he just missed Mara and figured out a way to surprise her during his restless night.**


	26. Chapter 26

**House of Jara CHAPTER 26**

"Hello Jerome," Rufus uttered as he stepped up behind Jerome causing him to jump out of his skin as they stood behind the bike shed.

"I can't do this Rufus, not again."

"You're useless anyway, they all hate you," Jerome shook his head. "They don't hate you?"

"It was just a plan, I can't be your mole," Jerome explained hoping above hope that he would be able to get out of his deal.

"You will be my mole or something might just happen to little Poppy, you wouldn't want that would you?" Rufus said, laughing at Jerome's angry expression.

"You leave her out of this! She has done nothing wrong!"

"I won't lay a finger on her if you do as I say," Rufus explained suddenly being serious.

"Fine, what do I have to do?" Jerome sighed as he looked in the direction he had just had a conversation with his little sister.

"Just keep me in the loop with their progress and once you have the mask you must give it to me no matter what your little friends say to you, you want to protect your sister don't you?"

"What if they catch me before we find the mask?" Jerome questioned hoping for a loop hole.

"You will have to find a way to steal it from them!"

"Just out of curiosity, what do you plan to do with the mask?" Jerome asked (He may seem too relaxed around Rufus but he's a smart kid and he knows that Rufus needs him)

"It will turn me into a God in the afterlife and I will live for all of eternity," Rufus explained happily as Jerome looked at him as if he had just broken out of a mental hospital.

"Um, I should go, I need to get to class before Mara does or she will be suspicious," Jerome immediately left and was quite lucky, he got to class with only a couple of minutes to spare when Mara walked in with Fabian and Jerome narrowed his eyes in curiosity as it looked like they were having a disagreement.

"See he's here and he's safe so let's just drop it, ok?" Mara whispered to Fabian as she sat next to Jerome; Nina and Fabian at the desk in front of them and Alfie and Amber on the desk to their left. "Hey, you alright?" Jerome greeted his girlfriend.

"Yeah you?"

"Yeah I'm good, what were you and Rutter talking about?

"It was nothing, just an equation we disagree on," Mara lied; she knew Jerome would hate it if people thought he needed babysitting. Jerome believed her and they carried on with their day, they had drama that day but Jerome couldn't take part because he was in too much pain so he just told Mr Winkler that he had a sport injury when visiting his father, seeing as no one knew his father was in prison. Throughout the next two weeks Jerome had texted new information to Rufus any time he heard any, no one suspected anything which made him feel terrible; he almost wanted to get caught just so he wouldn't have to do it anymore but he didn't have a choice Poppy's life was at stake.

"Who have you been texting all day?" Mara asked.

"Oh, just Poppy," Jerome smiled through his lie.

"Ah; what about?" Mara asked casually as she typed away on her laptop, completing her homework.

"What's with all the questions?" Jerome replied harshly, he stood up from her bed and walked towards the door.

"I was only making conversation," Mara told him confused, she put her laptop aside.

"Since when do we have to _make_ conversation?" Jerome questioned accusingly, Mara followed him out of the door.

"Jerome?" she called after him as he walked through the door to the landing. "What was that all about?" she whispered to herself as Patricia entered where Jerome had exited.

"What's up with the weasel?"

"Don't call him that!" Mara snapped at her friend.

"_Fine,_ what's up with _Jerome?_"

"I have no idea, one minute we're talking then the next he's walking out yelling at me."

"Hmm weird," Patricia expressed as she jumped onto her bed and picked up a magazine; Mara went straight back to her homework, trying to keep her mind away from Jerome. He on the other hand was pacing the living room as his room was filled with Alfie and Amber; he was trying to figure out how to escape his deal with the devil. He could explain the whole situation to Sibuna or he could just stop but both of those solutions could possibly put Poppy in danger. He decided he just had to keep doing it for Poppy's sake.

"Jerome, why are you pacing?" Trudy asked from the kitchen as she cooked dinner.

"I'm just trying to figure something out," Jerome told Trudy in a dismissive way.

"What is it dearie? Maybe I can help."

"Say someone had made a deal with someone bad because they threatened somebody you love, how would you get out of it without hurting that said loved one?" Jerome questioned.

"This is hypothetical, isn't it? No one is threatening you are they?" Trudy asked, Jerome shook his head so Trudy continued. "You just need to think of the best way to keep your loved one out of harm's way, think of the best solution to get out of the deal and keep the person safe, Jerome why are you asking me this?" Trudy explained kind of worried about the reason behind the question.

"I'm writing a… book? But I don't want anyone else to know," Jerome lied; Trudy was satisfied with the answer so he sighed and leant on the counter. Mara had heard every word of their conversation as she found herself eavesdropping accidently. She was beginning to get suspicious, noticing all the weird behaviour in the two weeks after they got him away from Rufus. 'What is he up to?' she thought to herself as she walked into the room, not giving away the fact that she had just been eavesdropping.

"Hey Mara, I'm sorry about earlier; I don't know what got into me," Jerome said, he was looking a lot better than he had upstairs.

"Its fine, I got my homework done quicker without you anyway," Mara replied cheekily as she held onto his hand.

"Will you two tell the others dinner's nearly ready and then come and set the table please," Trudy asked, the two love birds did as they were told. Jerome was still slightly on edge as he thought about his Rufus situation as he knew people already had a hard time trusting him and he knew as soon as they all found out he would lose everyone forever.

"Jerome, can I talk to you for a minute?" Mara asked her boyfriend after everyone was sat at the table, that way she knew no one would over hear them.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N****: Hey guys! I'm so sorry that I haven't uploaded for over a week but I have been stuck doing course work and rehearsing and running lines for my drama performance exam on Friday, well here it is!**

**House of Jara CHAPTER 27**

Mara and Jerome walked up to her bedroom so they could be as far away from the others as possible.

"You've been acting really weird ever since you came back from being with Rufus and I know it must have been hard but-"Mara began but Jerome whispered an interruption.

"Can we talk about this in the bathroom?" Jerome asked, Mara would have thought he was being extremely inappropriate but there wasn't a flirty hint in his expression so she went with it.

"Why are we in the bathroom?"

"So there is no way that Rufus can overhear us, I need to explain to you what is going on," Jerome asked as he sat on the side of the bath with Mara across from his leaning on the wall with her arms crossed against her chest.

"Ok then, what's been going on?" Mara asked when he didn't continue.

"When I was with Rufus he kept asking me to spy on Sibuna for him but I kept refusing, I told him he was completely mental and so he kept beating me. Punches and kicks to the stomach and face, it was all too much and on the day you guys came to get me I agreed. I didn't think there was any other way out of there alive. I had completely lost all hope, the next day when I left early for school I met up with him and told him I wouldn't do it but then he didn't threaten my life he threatened Poppy's. I couldn't let him hurt her; she's all I've got. I've tried to get out of it but I don't know what he'll do to her. I wouldn't be able to go on if I lost Poppy," by the end of Jerome's speech he was looking at the floor as tears slipped from his eyes.

"What are you saying Jerome?" Mara asked as she was kind of confused as she tried to process everything he said to her.

"I'm saying I've been spying on Sibuna, I've been texting all the info and stuff to Rufus. What was I supposed to do? Let the maniac hurt Poppy?" Mara was speechless, she knew she should feel betrayed but she also knew that he was only scared and trying to keep his little sister safe and she loved him for that. "Do you hate me? Are you gonna tell the others?" she stared at her boyfriend in disbelief.

"Why would you betray us?"

"If I didn't my worst nightmare would have come true. I can't let anything happen to my sister, she's the only family I have left," Jerome whispered. "I don't understand why he has to do this to me, I have only just managed to get people to trust me," Mara could see he was really beating himself up about it.

"I'm not gonna tell the others, I get it. I know you love Poppy and I know it would kill you if anything happened to her."

"Why would you do that for me? I've been lying to you for two weeks."

"Because I love you, I really do and the reason you did it wasn't selfish, it wasn't for money like it would have been a year ago," Mara explained as she took his hand in hers. She could see the questioning look in his eyes so she put her other hand on his cheek and pulled him down into a kiss.

"How do I get out of it?" he questioned as he pulled a hand through his hair.

"We'll think of something," Mara said as she stood between his legs, rubbing the back of his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist, she played with a couple of strands of his hair. "We should get back downstairs." They were lucky as Trudy was just about to come looking for them, some questions would have risen about why they were in the bathroom if she had.

"Where did you two go?" Trudy asked the pair as she put some more rice onto the table.

"We were just in my room talking about something personal, sorry Trudy but we didn't want to be interrupted," Mara lied with a smile as she and Jerome took their places at the table between Amber and Alfie.

"What was that about?" Amber whispered to her best friend.

"Nothing, I just needed to talk to Jerome," Mara lied again, she had improved and she would need to if she was to keep Jerome's secret.

"Oh ok, can't you tell me?" Amber asked slightly hurt that she was hiding something from her.

"Sorry but its personal just between me and Jerome," Mara replied, she looked away to see Mick making fake gags with his finger; she narrowed her eyes at her ex-boyfriend. Dinner went by casually, no one asking anymore questions about Mara and Jerome's conversation which was a relief as they hadn't come up with a cover story yet, it was just something personal between the pair which drew one conclusion in their housemates heads – the question of sex. After dinner Mara and Jerome sat on the sofa together, both reading separate books yet still finding a way to be wrapped up in each other's arms.

"Next time we need to come up with a cover story before facing everyone," Mara whispered to Jerome as Amber, Alfie and Nina were also sitting in the living room; Amber on Alfie's lap on the armchair whilst Nina was on the arm of the sofa that Mara and Jerome were also on. They were messing around with the cookies that Trudy had baked, Amber was putting the cookie near Alfie's mouth then pulling it away just as he was about to bite down on it.

"Agreed, I don't understand how you don't hate me," Jerome whispered in response.

"If I had a sibling whose life was on the line I would do the exact same thing, it may have taken you two weeks but you still told me," Mara explained and Jerome smiled at his empathetic girlfriend.

"We need a plan to figure out a plan for me to get out of this because we never know when Rufus may be around and listening."

"You mean he could be listening right now?" Mara asked, she was about to look around for any sign of Rufus but stopped when Jerome said,

"Don't look around for him, he'll get suspicious."

"Right… I suppose we could use the girls' bathroom tomorrow at school, we could put an out of order sign on the door?"

"Why in the girls' bathroom?" Jerome questioned in mock disgust.

"You feel comfortable enough in there, I've caught you in there countless times," Mara said in a matter-of-fact tone as she hit him on the shoulder with her book.

"Alright, break tomorrow?" Jerome asked for clarification as he snickered, Mara nodded in response before they both returned to their books. There was only one thing that Jerome left out of his explanation – he and Rufus met up once a week to discuss anything too complicated for text.

"Amber! Let me eat the cookie!" Alfie whined as Nina laughed in amusement at the couple as Alfie glared daggers at her causing another fit of giggles.

"I don't know how you even want to eat anymore, you ate enough at dinner for the whole house," Amber questioned half seriously.

"It's called afters Amber, you eat it after you eat your dinner," Alfie explained as if he was the smartest man on earth causing Amber to scoff.

"I have homework, come on Nina," Amber announced, shoving the cookie in his mouth. "Bye boo!"

"Amber!" he mumbled through the cookie hanging out of his mouth. "What are you two doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Jerome asked his dim-witted friend as he motioned with his book, holding it up.

"Come on Jerome, I'm bored," Alfie announced as he took his friend's book and backed away from the tall blond with it.

"Alfie!"

"Its fine Jerome, I have a drama assignment to work on, you can play with Alfie," Mara said as she got up from her spot on the sofa. "Go on, he's waiting for his walk," Mara joked as Jerome grinned; Alfie did too until he realised what she said – his face dropped into a frown.

"Hey! Mara that was really mean," he called after her pouting as she ascended the stairs.

"Sorry Alfie," she replied, not even looking back.

"She just – she just called me a dog, didn't she?" Alfie said exasperatedly as Jerome laughed out loud.

"You just got owned by Mara Jaffray my friend," he said clapping his hand on his friends back, he took his book back and left an open mouthed Alfie standing in the hall way.

"Alfie close your mouth, you'll catch flies," Trudy told him as she came down the stairs with a basket of the girls laundry, Alfie did as he was told and looked around hoping that no one saw the owning he just got from Mara and then from Trudy.


End file.
